¿Y DESPUES DEL ADIOS?
by SORAKY15
Summary: Shuichi encuentra de una manera desagradable para el a Yuki con otro sujeto y cree que su gran amor olvido la promesa que hicieron, ¿que hara Yuki para no perder el amor de su Shuichi? por favor dejen review es mi primer fic que hago...Onegai!
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGO**

****

**Shuichi Shindou junto con su banda llamada Bad Luck son los más famosos de Japón. Este tiene una relación amorosa con Yuki Eiri Uesugi, un novelista con gran fama entre las mujeres. Suichi esta muy enamorado de Yuki o eso cree. ¿Qué pasa cuando el amor de tu vida por asares del destino se va?, ¿qué piensa uno cuando alguien a quien se quiere esta lejos?, ¿qué sentimientos pueden surgir cuando alguien nuevo llega a tu vida?, ¿podría olvidarse un gran amor?, ¿podría alguien llenar el vació que queda?, ¿seria uno capaz de ser fiel todavía a ese amor?, ¿podría amar a alguien diferente?, ¿los recuerdos podrían más que la razón?... ******

**Esta y otras preguntas serán la clave para descifrar esta nueva historia. Aquí Shuichi y Yuki tendrán que poner a prueba el amor que uno siente por el otro, ya que poco a poco irán apareciendo nuevos personajes, nuevos obstáculos entre su relación y nuevos sentimiento que podrían terminar en un adiós definitivo... ******

**Los invito a sumergirse en esta nueva historia que esta llena de suspenso, tristeza, sensualidad, enojos, decepciones, malos entendidos, propuestas indecorosas, etc...**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 1:"LAS DESPEDIDAS DUELEN..." ****  
****POR: ANALI ****  
**

Es un día cualquiera en la cuidad de Tokio, inclusive en NG PRODUCTION no hay nada interesante. Shuichi y los demás están en la cabina de grabación terminando una nueva canción, se aproxima una nueva gira para Bad Luck y ellos se preparan para segur siendo los mejores. Pero hay una habiente pesado...

Suguru: Shuichi debes poner más empeño en esto, si no lo haces jamás podremos superarnos  
Shuichi: (un poco triste) Lo se y lo siento, haré lo mejor posible   
Suguru: ¿Te pasa algo Shuichi?  
Shuichi: Lo que pasa es que Yuki ha estado demasiado frió conmigo últimamente  
Hiro: No deberías preocuparte tanto, ya sabes que el siempre es así   
Shuichi: Lo se pero hay algo que me inquieta. Siento que me esta escondiendo algo  
Suguru: Y ¿por qué no hablas con el de lo que sientes?, puede que tal vez te lo cuente y te sientas mejor  
Shuichi: Imposible, estos días casi no lo veo y cuando llega no solo esta enojado sino que me ignora, como si yo no existiera y eso también me hace sentir mal  
Hiro: (un poco molesto) Yo opino igual que Suguru, deberías decirle algo  
Shuichi: Pero Hiro  
K: (entrando en ese momento) Además eso también esta afectando en tu desempeño musical y es algo que como manager no permitiré  
Suguru: Es increíble como apenas has llegado y sabes lo que hemos estado platicando  
Hiro: Siguiendo con lo mismo, deberías olvidarte de eso y tratar de poner más esfuerzo en esto  
Shuichi: Lo intentare  
Hiro: Por que no te vas temprano hoy y descansas, así mañana tendrás la mente más fresca  
K: Imposible, estamos sobrecargados de trabajo  
Suguru: Pero por un día que terminemos más temprano no creo que pase nada o si  
Hiro: Acaso no quieres que Bad Luck sea el mejor. Si Shuichi descansa hoy mañana tendrás al mejor cantante de Japón ensayando en esta cabina  
K: (pensando) Viéndolo de esa manera puede que tengas razón   
Sakano: (gritando como desesperado y entrando a la cabina) ¡Shuichi!, ¡Shuichi!  
Shuichi: (un poco extrañado) ¿Qué te ocurre Sakano?   
Sakano: Alguien te busca en recepción  
Shuichi: ¿A mi?

De pronto aparece un hombre muy apuesto con el cabello rubio... 

Shuichi: ¿Yuki?, ¿qué haces aquí?, no te esperaba   
Yuki: Lo se, ¿Shuichi podrías pedir permiso para salir temprano hoy?, quiero ir a un lugar contigo...

Al decir esto, Shuichi siente como si un rayo de felicidad recorriera su cuerpo, ¿sería que tal vez Yuki quisiera tener una cita con el?, ¿acaso Yuki ya no estaría enojado?, no sabía que hacer ...

Shuichi: (feliz) Claro, claro Yuki pediré permiso enseguida  
K: No es necesario , hoy todos tomaremos el resto del día libre   
Sakano: ¡¡¡¿QUEEEE?!!!  
K: Como lo escuchaste, todos tomaremos un descanso hoy para mañana estar más despejados  
Sakano: Pero, ¿qué pasara con el trabajo pendiente?, la gira esta a la vuelta de la esquina y ya casi no tenemos tiempo  
K: Estoy enterado de eso pero creo que no pasara nada si lo dejamos para mañana  
Sakano: Pero...  
K: (saliendo de la cabina y llevándose a Sakano) Anda, no seas complicado, lo dejaremos para mañana y no hay más que decir  
Suguru: Entonces empezaré a guardar los instrumentos, ¿me ayudas Hiro?  
Hiro: Lo siento, debo ir a recoger a alguien  
Shuichi: ¿No será que estas hablando de Ayaka?  
Hiro: (sonrojado) Eh, bueno, yo  
Shuichi: En cualquier caso nos vemos mañana, adiós  
Hiro: Adiós, que te vaya bien

Ya afuera de las instalaciones de NG, en la avenida...

Yuki: (tomándolo de la mano cariñosamente) Shuichi, donde quieres ir a comer...  
Shuichi: (sonrojándose) Eh, pues no se, donde te gustaría ir   
Yuki: ¿Por qué no vamos a la pizzería que te gusta?   
Shuichi: Claro vamos...  
Yuki: Pues no se diga más, iremos a comer pizza  
Shuichi: Yuki puedo preguntarte algo sin que te enojes  
Yuki: (sonriéndole muy amorosamente) Claro, que quieres preguntarme   
Shuichi: ¿Por qué te portas tan cariñosamente conmigo?   
Yuki: ¿Por que lo preguntas?  
Shuichi: Lo que pasa es que tu...  
Yuki: (interrumpiéndolo) Mira, ya llegamos  
Shuichi: Yuki lo que te quería preguntar es...  
Yuki: (volviéndolo a interrumpir) Mira cuanta variedad, ¿de que te gusta la pizza Shuichi?, ¿te gusta la Hawaiana o la de Peperoni?  
Shuichi: Decide tu la que quieres que comamos  
Yuki: Entonces pediremos esta, no mejor esta, pero esta se ve muy apetitosa 

Así se la pasaron toda la comida hasta que...

Yuki: Shuichi, ¿te gustaría tener una cita conmigo hoy?   
Shuichi: (si creerlo) ¿Qué dijiste Yuki?  
Yuki: Tal vez podríamos ir a los videojuegos, después al cine, después a tomar un café, claro si tu quieres   
Shuichi: (aun más feliz) Claro, vamos

Así la pareja salió de la pizzería, todo el día se les paso en ir al cine, a los videojuegos, etc. Shuichi no podía creer que Yuki se estuviera por tanto tan cariñoso con el, que le hubiera pedido una cita y que no estuviera diciéndole BAKA todo el tiempo. Pero a pesar de que Yuki se estaba portando tan espléndido, no dejaba de sentir que algo le estaba ocultando y así llego la noche, hasta que tomaron un descanso en la banca de un parque...

Yuki: Shuichi ¿recuerdas que parque es este?  
Shuichi: Si, es el parque en donde nos conocimos por primera vez  
Yuki: Si, es cierto; ¿ya pasó mucho tiempo desde entonces no?   
Shuichi: Si, ¿por qué lo preguntas?  
Yuki: Por nada, es solo que estaba recordando cosas  
Shuichi: ¿Cosas?, ¿qué cosas?  
Yuki: Nada de importancia

Shuichi empezaba a ver que el semblante de Yuki era raro, así que no dudo en preguntar lo que tanto estaba pensando...

Shuichi: Yuki ¿por qué te portaste hoy tan cariñoso conmigo?  
Yuki: (extrañado por la pregunta) ¿Acaso no te gusta que sea así contigo?  
Shuichi: No es eso, lo que pasa es que usualmente no eres así conmigo   
Yuki: Y ¿que quieres decir con eso?, ¿que no puedo cambiar la rutina?  
Shuichi: Ya te dije que ese no es el punto  
Yuki: (un poco molesto) ¿Entonces cual es?  
Shuichi: (empezando a llorar) El punto es que toda la semana te la has pasado fuera de casa y cuando vuelves estas molesto y ni siquiera me volteas a ver y no se si es que estas molesto conmigo o que te ocurre  
Yuki: (impresionado) Esta bien, lo que pasa es que he tenido un problema en el trabajo, eso es todo  
Shuichi: ¿Seguro?, sabes que yo solo quiero ayudarte  
Yuki: (levantándose) No te preocupes, te prometo no volverlo a hacer   
Shuichi: ¿De verdad?  
Yuki: De verdad  
Yuki: ¿No crees que hace un poco de frió?  
Shuichi: (levantándose también) Puede ser, es mejor que...

De repente los brazos de Yuki atrapan ferozmente el cuerpo de Shuichi sin poderlo dejar libre y le da un apasionado beso. Shuichi queda inmovilizado por la acción de Yuki y mecánicamente lo abraza fuertemente a su cuerpo, sin dejar de besarlo...

Yuki: (sin dejarlo de abrazar) Shuichi será mejor que nos vallamos al departamento antes de que te refríes  
Shuichi: Déjame estar un poco más así, junto a ti  
Yuki: ¿Por qué?  
Shuichi: Por que este momento es mágico para mi  
Yuki: (dejándolo de abrazar y dándole un pequeño beso en la frente) Ya es hora de irnos  
Shuichi: Si, ya vámonos

Mientras pasaban por las calles para regresar a su departamento Shuichi no dejaba de sujetar la mano de Yuki con fuerza ni podía dejarlo de ver; estaba tan feliz, su Yuki no había sido frió con el en todo el día y esa forma de abrazarlo y de besarlo fue tan linda que no podía dejar de sonreír, pero ¿por qué sentía todavía la sensación de que le estaba escondiendo algo?, ya le había dado una buena razón de su comportamiento pero ¿por qué seguía ese sentimiento?, tal vez era una fantasía. Al llegar al departamento...

Yuki: Por fin llegamos  
Shuichi: (bostezando) Ah, que cansado me siento  
Yuki: ¿De verdad te sientes tan cansado?  
Shuichi: ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
Yuki: (abrazándolo de la cintura) Por que quiero estar contigo esta noche  
Shuichi: (sonrojándose) Oh Yuki...

Así, los dos entraron a la recamara. Shuichi estaba muy sonrojado y su cabeza no paraba de dar mil vueltas, por fin su sueño de que Yuki lo tratara tan cálidamente se convertía en realidad y no encontraba la manera de responder a eso. Poco a poco cada uno fue quitándole la ropa al otro hasta quedar sin nada. Yuki que no solía ser tan dulce en la intimidad con Shuichi empezó a acariciarlo suavemente al punto de quedar abrazados los dos. Shuichi sentía como la mano de Yuki acariciaba su espalda descendiendo lenta y suavemente, rodeando su cintura y presionándola con la de el. Yuki, por su parte, sentía como el corazón de Shuichi latía a mil por hora, sentía el calor de su cuerpo, la mirada de amor que tenia para el. Así pasaron un rato explorando el cuerpo del otro por medio de caricias, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían. Shuichi no dejaba de besar a Yuki ni tampoco Yuki a el. Shuichi estaba demasiado excitado con este rito de amor y Yuki se percato de esto. Poco a poco fue llevándolo hacia la cama y muy suavemente lo iba recostando sobre ella...

Shuichi: Oh Yuki, te amo, te amo demasiado...  
Yuki: Cierra la boca, hablas mucho. Ahora te demostraré un poco de mi cariño

Yuki empezó a abrir lentamente las piernas de Shuichi, hasta que las abrió totalmente. Yuki no pudo contenerse más y empezó el acto de amor, entraba y salía de Shuichi cuantas veces le placía.

Shuichi: Oh Yuki, sigue así...si así...Oh que bien lo haces   
Yuki: Eres una persona con muy poco control sabes

Shuichi por su parte se sentía en las estrellas, le dolía un poco pero aun así sentía un placer embriagante, deseaba que esa noche nunca acabara, que el estuviera así con Yuki por siempre.

Yuki: Creo que ya ha sido a suficiente...  
Shuichi: No por favor, sigue así, no dejes que esto termine tan pronto   
Yuki: ¿Estas seguro?, no creo que puedas seguir mi ritmo  
Shuichi: No importa, tu sigue, házmelo hasta que ya no puedas más   
Yuki: Esta bien pero espero que no te vayas a cansar demasiado pronto por que no pienso parar  
Shuichi: Eso es lo que quiero, hazme el amor hasta perder la razón   
Yuki: Esta bien, seguiré  
Shuichi: Si...así...mmm...más Yuki...más, dame todo lo que tengas...mátame así...ah...oh Yuki

Así pasaron la noche amándose una y otra vez hasta quedar exhaustos. Los dos cayeron en un sueño muy profundo, el no quiso separarse de Yuki y se quedo dormido entre sus brazos. Mientras tanto Yuki que no estaba del todo dormido estaba recordando las cosas que el aun no sabía.

--------------------------- FLASH BACK---------------------------

K: Así que lo has decidido  
Yuki: Así es  
K: ¿Pero que va a pasar con Shuichi?  
Yuki: ¿Qué quieres decir con que va a pasar con Shuichi?, no te entiendo  
K: Vamos, ¿es que acaso no sabes como puede reaccionar cuando se entere?  
Yuki: Es posible que se enoje y se ponga muy deprimido, pero, ¿por qué te preocupa esto?  
K: A mi no me importa en lo más mínimo lo que pase entre ustedes.  
Yuki: ¿Entonces?  
K: Lo que me preocupa es como va a repercutir en su desempeño laboral. Ha estado muy deprimido últimamente y no esta cantando muy bien en las grabaciones  
Yuki: Me lo imaginaba, solo te importa vender discos ¿verdad?  
K: Muy aparte de que sea eso, ¿cuándo se lo dirás?   
Yuki: No lo se, creo que en el último momento  
K: Si estas pensando esto, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?  
Yuki: ¿Cuál?  
K: Has algo para que no se deprima demasiado, por favor. Como ya sabes esta en grabación el nuevo álbum de Bad Luck y pronto saldremos de gira por todo Japón y si Shuichi no esta bien para entonces puede que todo se venga para abajo  
Yuki: No prometo nada, pero tratare

------------------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK----------------------

Yuki: (mirando a Shuichi dormido) Te ves tan lindo cuando duermes, espero que no te pongas tan mal cuando te lo diga...

A la mañana siguiente...

Shuichi: (entrando con el desayuno a la recamara) ¡¡¡YUKI!!!, buenos días Yuki  
Yuki: (levantándose de la cama) No puedes hablar mas bajo, me molesta cuando gritas así  
Shuichi: (sonriendo) Lo siento Yuki, mira lo que te prepare  
Yuki: ¿Tu lo hiciste?, se ve demasiado bien para haberlo hecho tu   
Shuichi: Eres un malvado, me la eh pasando toda la mañana en la cocina haciendo esto para ti y no me das ni un cumplido  
Yuki: Lo siento, pero es más probable que lo hayas pedido a domicilio  
Shuichi: Bueno ya es hora de irme  
Yuki: Espera, tengo que decirte algo importante  
Shuichi: (a punto de darle un beso) Eso puede esperar  
Yuki: (esquivando el beso) ¡SIÉNTATE Y ESCUCHA!  
Shuichi: (extrañado) Yuki ¿qué pasa?  
Yuki: (muy serio) Lo que paso ayer entre nosotros fue una despedida   
Shuichi: (tratando de abrazarlo) ¿Una despedida?, ¿pero de que hablas?; ayer fue un día maravilloso  
Yuki: (esquivándolo otra vez) Ayer fue nuestra despedida, no mal interpretes las cosas  
Shuichi: ¿Pero por que?  
Yuki: La editorial para la que trabajo me ha pedido ir a trabajar a Nueva York en conjunto con otro escritor y es una oportunidad que no puedo dejar pasar. Me iré a las 8:00 p.m.  
Shuichi: ¿Y ya aceptaste?  
Yuki: Hace una semana que acepte  
Shuichi: ¿Cuánto tiempo te iras?  
Yuki: No esta bien decidido pero podría ser un año  
Shuichi: (molesto) ¿Un año eh?, y ¿qué va a pasar conmigo?  
Yuki: Ya lo decidí y no daré marcha atrás  
Shuichi: (enojado) Tuviste una semana para decírmelo y no dijiste nada. ¿Qué soy para ti?, tu juguete, tu marioneta, tu mascota   
Yuki: Dices ser mi pareja ¿no?  
Shuichi: (más enojado que nunca) ¿Tu pareja eh?, a tu pareja nunca se le debe ocultar nada, ¡¡¡NADA!!! No esperes que vaya a despedirte por que no iré  
Yuki: No estaba esperando que fueras  
Shuichi: (saliendo de la recamara muy enojado) Eres un mentiroso  
Yuki: (pensando) Me imaginaba que iba a reaccionar así

De pronto se escucha como Shuichi azota la puerta del apartamento al salir. Se sentía decepcionado por Yuki, la noche anterior creía que el había cambiado, pero solo era una mentira, solo lo había hecho para burlarse de el, eso lo hacía enojar y también le dolía. Al llegar a NG, en el pasillo...

Sakano: Hola Shuichi. ¿Cómo te fue con Yuki?  
Shuichi: (enojado) No quiero saber nada de ese tipo  
Sakano: (desconcertado) ¿Qué?

Sakano y Shuichi escuchan como alguien va por el pasillo gritando LA, LI, LO, HA. Es Ryuichi vestido de Kumagoro que corre a toda velocidad para encontrar a Shuichi...

Ryuichi: ¡¡¡SHUICHI!!!, ¡¡¡SHUICHI!!!   
Shuichi: ¿Qué ocurre Sakuma?  
Ryuichi: No sabes ¿verdad?  
Shuichi: ¿Saber que?  
Ryuichi: Al parecer Nittle Grasper también sale de gira, como Bad Luck   
Sakano: (a punto de desmayarse) ¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!, el señor Tohma no me aviso. ¿Cómo puede ser?, waaaaa  
Ryuichi: ¿Y que piensas tu Shuichi?  
Shuichi: (desanimado) Creo que será maravilloso volver a escuchar a Sakuma y a Nittle Grasper  
Ryuichi: (extrañado por el ánimo de Shuichi) ¿Shuichi?, te pasa algo  
Shuichi: No pasa nada, es solo que no me siento muy bien  
Ryuichi: (sacando cosas de su traje) Oh, ya veo: ¿quieres mi paleta o mejor un bombón, tal vez quieres abrazar a Kumagoro, o quieres mi yoyo, o esto, o...  
Noriko: (llegando a donde se encontraban) Ryuichi, es hora de que estemos con Tohma, tenemos que ensayar  
Ryuichi: ¿Pero?, yo quería quedarme un poco más con Shuichi  
Shuichi: De verdad estoy bien, no te preocupes por mi Sakuma, es mejor que vayas a ensayar  
Ryuichi: ¿Seguro Shuichi?  
Noriko: (jalando a Ryuichi para llevárselo) Vamos, vamos. Haz caso a lo que te dijo el chico y vámonos o llegaremos tarde  
Ryuichi: (haciendo berrinche) Shuichi ayúdame, me llevan. Noriko suéltame por favor, ¡Shuichi!  
Sakano: (recobrando el aliento) Shuichi será mejor que también nos vayamos, tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer  
Shuichi: Si claro, vámonos

En la cabina...

Suguru: Bien hemos terminado, tomemos un descanso de 10 minutos  
Hiro: Si, estoy exhausto por ensayar tanto  
Shuichi: ¿No solo es por el ensayo verdad?, vi como te vino a dejar Ayaka y también como se despidió de ti  
Hiro: (sonrojado) Eh, bueno, yo, este  
Shuichi: No, no nos des explicaciones romeo  
Hiro: Bueno y tu, ¿qué hiciste ayer con Yuki?, no creo que no hayas hecho nada estando con el a solas ¿verdad?  
Shuichi: (mirando hacia abajo) No quiero acordarme de el  
Hiro: ¿Por qué?, ahora que paso entre ustedes  
Shuichi: Lo que pasa es que el se va a Nueva York por cuestiones de trabajo casi un año  
Hiro: ¿Y eso te molesta tanto?  
Shuichi: No es eso, sino lo que me molesta es que tuvo una semana para decírmelo y no me dijo nada  
Hiro: Oh, ya empiezo a comprender pero aún hay una cosa que no me queda clara, se que te molesta que no te haya avisado pero ¿no es lo único por lo que estas molesto verdad?  
Shuichi: ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
Hiro: Te conozco muy bien y puedo asegurar que hay otra cosa que te molesta de el  
Shuichi: Creo que me conoces demasiado. También me molesta que estuvimos todo el día de ayer juntos, me trato con mucho cariño y siento que todo eso fue una mentira, como si me hubiera utilizado...  
Hiro: Lo sabia, pero por que no te pones a pensar que el día de ayer te trato bien por alguna razón desconocida  
Shuichi: ¿Cómo cual?  
Hiro: No lo puedo decir con certeza pero, tal vez, se comporto así contigo para que cuando el se vaya tu no te sientas tan triste   
Shuichi: (tratando de entender) ¿Tu crees eso Hiro?  
Hiro: Puede ser que el por alguna extraña razón no quería que te deprimieras tanto por su partida y así, podrías terminar tu trabajo del mejor modo posible  
Shuichi: (triste) Pueda que tengas razón  
Hiro: Y a todo esto, ¿cuándo se va a Nueva York?  
Shuichi: Se va hoy en la noche, a las 8:00 p.m.  
Hiro: ¿Y que haces aquí?, ¿no deberías estar en el aeropuerto?  
Shuichi: No creo que me quiera ver, además le respondí esta mañana muy enojado y puede que el también lo este conmigo  
Hiro: Shuichi debes recordar que si no vas ahora al aeropuerto ya no lo podrás ver en mucho tiempo. ¿No sería mejor arreglar las cosas antes de que se vaya?  
Shuichi: Es cierto, pero que pasará si me voy ahora, tendré muchos problemas mañana  
Hiro: No te preocupes, yo te cubro. Ahora date prisa, apenas tienes tiempo para llegar  
Shuichi: (sonriendo) Gracias Hiro

Y así Shuichi va corriendo a gran velocidad para llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto. Al llegar busca como loco a Yuki y logra ver que esta formándose para abordar el avión. Shuichi corre hacia la fila antes de que Yuki de su pase de abordaje... 

Shuichi: ¡¡¡YUKI!!!  
Yuki: ¿Shuichi?  
Shuichi: (agitado) Gracias a dios que te encuentro  
Yuki: ¿No dijiste que no ibas a venir a despedirte de mi?  
Shuichi: Lamento haberme enojado contigo esta mañana, es solo que...   
Yuki: Que te molestó que no te dijera nada, ya sabía que te comportarías así, de todas maneras no dejas de ser un niñato molesto ¿verdad?  
Shuichi: (empezando a llorar) De cualquier forma, quería que lo supieras, quería desearte suerte, verte por última vez   
Yuki: ¿Estas terminando conmigo?  
Shuichi: ¿Qué? No, de ninguna manera  
Yuki: ¿Entonces por que dices que es la ultima vez que me verás?. Ya te dije que solo es trabajo y que no esta determinado que este fuera de Japón un año entero  
Shuichi: Es cierto, pero aun así estarás lejos mucho tiempo y no se si pueda soportar no verte  
Yuki: Esta bien. Te prometo que cuando regrese te daré una gran sorpresa, solo si haces el mejor esfuerzo por terminar el disco y tu gira  
Shuichi: (feliz al oír esto) Te prometo que lo haré lo mejor que pueda  
Altavoz: PASAJEROS CON DESTINO A NUEVA YORCK POR FAVOR ABORDAR EL AVIÓN 115, PASAJEROS CON DESTINO A NUEVA YORCK POR FAVOR ABORDAR EL AVIÓN 115.  
Yuki: Tengo que irme  
Shuichi: Si claro, que tengas buen viaje  
Yuki: A, si  
Shuichi: Oye Yuki

Repentinamente Shuichi le da un beso a Yuki en forma de despedida. Yuki (que no le queda más remedio) lo acepta y se separa de el para abordar el avión.

Shuichi: Adiós Yuki

Así ve como el avión parte del aeropuerto y en el se va el amor de su vida. Se siente muy triste por que Yuki no estará con el en mucho en tiempo pero lo que lo reconforta es la promesa que Yuki le hizo, así, el decide que pondrá todo su empeño para cumplir su parte de la promesa. Y a la mañana siguiente, en NG...

Hiro: ¿Cómo te fue ayer Shuichi?, lograste hablar con el antes de que se fuera  
Shuichi: Si, dejamos todo claro  
Hiro: Eso es maravilloso, así no tendré que consolarte todo el tiempo  
Shuichi: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Hiro?  
Hiro: No importa, pero ¿que vas a hacer ahora que Yuki no esta?, espero que no estés pensando en ir a buscarlo como la última vez  
Shuichi: No te preocupes, no pienso hacerlo. El y yo hicimos una promesa antes de que se marchara  
Hiro: ¿De verdad?  
Shuichi: Si, le prometí que todo el tiempo que el no estuviera daría lo máximo en el trabajo  
Hiro: ¿Y piensas cumplirlo?  
Shuichi: Claro que si, es una promesa inquebrantable  
Hiro: Que bueno que estés de ese ánimo, tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer  
Shuichi: Si, hay que hacerlo lo mejor posible

De pronto llega Sakano tan pálido como un muerto...

Sakano: (gimiendo) Chicos  
Shuichi: ¿Qué te pasa Sakano?  
Sakano: El señor Tohma quiere vernos a todos  
Hiro: ¿Cuál es el motivo?  
Sakano: (gritando y chillando) No lo se pero ha de ser que hicimos algo terrible  
Shuichi: (pensando) Podría ser que se molestó por que ayer me fui del trabajo sin avisar y antes de mi hora de salida  
Hiro. (Sacándolo de su pensamiento) Será mejor que vallamos a la oficina de presidencia  
Shuichi: Claro vamos

Y ya en la presidencia...

Tohma: Que bueno que todos se han reunido  
Suguru: ¿Por qué nos haz mandado a llamar?  
Sakano: (llorando) ¿Es que acaso se a molestado con nosotros por algo?. Si es así castígueme a mi y no a ellos  
Tohma: Tranquilo Sakano, no es por eso por lo que los eh mandado a llamar   
K: ¿Entonces?  
Tohma: Lo que pasa es que he visto que últimamente Shuichi no rinde lo suficiente  
Shuichi: ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?  
Tohma: Creo que te hemos dado demasiado trabajo últimamente. Ensayas demasiado para la gira, haces grabaciones y estas escribiendo las nuevas canciones para el nuevo álbum de Bad Luck  
K: ¿Qué propones hacer?  
Tohma: Shuichi se esta sobrecargando de trabajo y eso afecta mucho en las grabaciones y en las creaciones de las nuevas canciones  
Shuichi: Aun no entiendo que quiere decir  
Tohma: Se los diré. He pedido a un autor extranjero que hagas las canciones del nuevo álbum  
K: ¿Por qué nos informaste de eso?  
Shuichi: (enojado) Mis canciones son buenas, no entiendo por que alguien desconocido tenga que hacerlas  
Tohma: No estoy diciendo que hagas malas canciones, sino que hay que tener algo nuevo, diferente a tu estilo, así atraeremos a más personas  
K: No estoy de acuerdo con esto Tohma  
Tohma: Ya esta decidido. Llegará de Nueva York mañana   
Shuichi: ¿Tan pronto?  
Tohma: Entre más pronto mejor.  
K: Aún así no lo acepto  
Tohma: Será mejor que te acostumbres por que no voy a cambiar de parecer. Bueno eso era todo, pueden retirarse

Así K, Shuichi, Suguru, Hiro y Sakano salen muy indignados por la nueva noticia y se va cada quien por su lado, gritando y refunfuñando, excepto Shuichi que esta pensando en tantas cosas...

Shuichi: (pensando) Me preguntó donde estará Yuki, y también como será el nuevo compositor que vendrá mañana. 

CONTINUARA... 

------------------------NOTAS DE LA AUTORA---------------------

Espero que le haya gustado. Puse todo mi esfuerzo en hacerlo lo mejor posible, ya que es el primer fic que hago. Recuerden que estos personajes no son de mi creación sino que, como decirlo, los eh "tomado prestados" de la serie animada GRAVITATION de Maki Murakami. También recuerden que para mejorar esta historia necesito de sus comentarios así que por favor dejen reviews. Espero que lleguen a leer el siguiente fic. Muchas gracias por su atención y adiós...


	3. Chapter 3

Hola queridos lectores, en este capítulo llegaran nuevos personajes que darán un giro inesperado a las vidas de todos los que ya conocemos, sin más que decir, empezamos... 

CAPITULO 2 : ¿Y DESPUÉS DEL ADIÓS?  
POR: ANALI

Ya ha pasado un día desde que Yuki se fue ha Nueva York, Shuichi esta triste por su partida pero lo que le da ánimos es la promesa que ambos se hicieron antes de que Yuki se fuera. Pero eso no es lo único que le preocupa, también esta a punto de llegar el nuevo escritor que hará las canciones para Bad Luck, eso es algo que a el le molesta mucho, aunque aun con el enojo tiene mucha curiosidad por saber como será...

Hiro: (entrando a NG PRODUCTION) Hola Shuichi, ¿cómo sigues?  
Shuichi: (también entrando a NG PRODUCTION) Pues aun un poco trise   
Hiro: Shuichi Yuki estará bien, sabes que el sabe cuidarse solo, además tienes que cumplir tu promesa  
Shuichi: Eso es cierto...  
Suguru: (encontrándolos en la entrada) Hola chicos  
Hiro: Hola Suguru  
Shuichi: (triste) Hola Suguru  
Suguru: ¿Sigues triste por la partida de Yuki verdad?  
Shuichi: Un poco, pero lo único que puedo hacer es trabajar mucho para no pensar tanto en el...

De pronto aparece Ryuichi llamando a Shuichi...

Ryuichi: Hola Shuichi  
Shuichi: Hola Sakuma, ¿qué te trae por aquí?  
Ryuichi: Lo que pasa es que quiero saber si ya llegó  
Hiro: ¿Si ya llego quien?  
Ryuichi: El nuevo compositor de Bad Luck  
Shuichi: Ah, te referías a eso  
Ryuichi: Entonces no saben si ya esta aquí  
Suguru: No, aun no lo sabemos. Pero ¿tu como te enteraste?  
Ryuichi: Tohma me lo dijo, hace como una semana me lo confirmo  
Shuichi: (molesto) Así que prefiere decírselo a otras personas que no tienen nada que ver en esto que a nosotros  
Ryuichi: ¿Por qué lo dices Shuichi?  
Hiro: Lo que pasa es que Seguchi Tohma nos dijo apenas ayer que había contratado a un nuevo compositor para nosotros  
Shuichi: Y lo que más me molesta es que dice que no estoy haciendo buenas canciones  
Ryuichi: Pero aun así no entiendo bien tu enojo  
Shuichi: Lo que quiero decir es que como alguien extraño pueda crear canciones dignas de Bad Luck  
Ryuichi: Pero Tohma no pondría jamás a alguien a trabajar en algo tan importante si no conociera su talento  
Shuichi: Aun así no estoy de acuerdo con el. Yo puedo crear buenas canciones sin ayuda de nadie  
Sakano: (llegando a donde se encontraban todos) Hola chicos, creo que ya es tarde y tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer  
Ryuichi: Yo también creo que debo irme o Tohma se molestará por que llegue tarde con el  
Shuichi: Esta bien, nos veremos después  
Ryuichi: Adiós

Así todos se pusieron a trabajar. Shuichi, sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en su ahora nuevo rival; en cualquier momento podría aparecer y no sabría como reaccionaría al verlo (ya que todos sabemos que es muy impulsivo). Mientras tanto Yuki llegaba al aeropuerto de Nueva York, buscando sus maletas. Estaba en eso cuando escucho que un hombre alto, delgado, con una gabardina negra y unas gafas oscuras lo llamaba por su nombre...

Tsuzuki: ¿Yuki?, ¿Yuki Eiri?  
Yuki: (impresionado por el extraño que lo llamaba) Si soy yo. ¿Me conoce?  
Tsuzuki: Hola. Perdóname, no me reconoces verdad.  
Yuki: La verdad no

El extraño se quito las gafas y dejo ver sus hermosos ojos color violeta, al mismo tiempo que hacía una sonrisa picarona... 

Tsuzuki: Ahora ya me reconoces  
Yuki: Acaso eres, no, no puede ser. ¿Eres Tsuzuki?, ¿Tsuzuki Asato?  
Tsuzuki: Vaya, parece que después de todo no me has olvidado  
Yuki: Hace años que no te veo, pero ¿qué haces aquí?   
Tsuzuki: Veras, hace tres años me mude aquí por cuestiones familiares  
Yuki: Si lo recuerdo, pero, pensé que te habías regresado a la editorial en Osaka  
Tsuzuki: Eso quería pero decidí pedir mi traslado aquí y ahora estoy muy contento trabajando en esta editorial  
Yuki: Y a todo esto, ¿qué haces en este aeropuerto?  
Tsuzuki: Vine por ti, ya que me he enterado que estarás trabajando en nuestra editorial por una temporada  
Yuki: Pero esos es imposible  
Tsuzuki: No lo sabes verdad. Mi editorial se a incorporado con la tuya.  
Yuki: Eso ha de ser  
Tsuzuki: Bueno, ya ha sido mucha platica. Tenemos que irnos pronto o puede que se nos haga tarde para llegar a la editorial  
Yuki: Si, vámonos

Mientras que en NG PRODUCTION...

Hiro: Bien, creo que ha sido todo por hoy  
Suguru: Si, estoy exhausto  
Shuichi: Si, yo también estoy muy cansado  
Hiro: Shuichi ¿te quedarás en el departamento de Yuki?   
Shuichi: Creo que si  
Hiro: Si quieres puedes mudarte al mío, claro, en lo que el regresa   
Shuichi: Gracias Hiro pero creo que será mejor así, ya que si me mudo contigo puede que te de molestias  
Hiro: No seas tonto, tu no eres ninguna molestia  
Shuichi: (mirando hacia atrás de el) De todas maneras, creo que haría mal tercio  
Hiro: (extrañado) ¿Mal tercio?  
Ayaka: (entrando a la sala de grabaciones) Hola Hiro  
Hiro: (sonrojado) Ayaka, no te esperaba aquí  
Ayaka: Lo se, te quise dar una sorpresa  
Shuichi: Creo que mejor los dejo  
Ayaka: Shuichi se que se ha ido Yuki a Nueva York  
Shuichi: Parece que esta noticia vuela, verdad  
Ayaka: Tranquilo, no vine a pelear contigo  
Shuichi: Perdón pero es que estoy un poco alterado  
Ayaka: ¿Se puede saber por que?  
Hiro: Yo te lo explicaré después  
Shuichi: Bueno, hasta mañana chicos

Así Shuichi va por la calle hacia el departamento, viendo con tristeza a las parejas de enamorados que pasan cerca de el. Llegando al departamento, abre el refrigerador y encuentra algunas latas de cerveza que le gustan a Yuki, esto hace que se ponga nostálgico, al punto de empezar a llorar. Va a la recamara y se encuentra con la pijama de Yuki (seguramente la había olvidado), se tira en la cama y empieza a percibir el olor de Yuki, comienza a sollozar y a recordar los momentos que pasaron juntos en aquella habitación... 

----------------------------FLASH BACK--------------------------  
Shuichi: (entrando a la habitación) Yuki, ¿aun sigues trabajando?  
Yuki: (escribiendo en su computadora) Si, ¿por qué?  
Shuichi: No por nada...Yuki  
Yuki: Que  
Shuichi: No crees que trabajas demasiado, deberías relajarte de vez en cuando  
Yuki: (dejando de escribir y mirando a Shuichi) Relajarme eh, ¿cómo en que?  
Shuichi: No se, leer, hacer ejercicio o ir al cine, cosas por el estilo  
Yuki: (levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a Shuichi) Así que quieres que me relaje eh  
Shuichi: Si, no es muy saludable estar siempre frente a una computadora escribiendo todos lo días y fumando cigarrillos  
Yuki: (abrazándolo de la cintura por atrás) ¿Y que propones hacer?  
Shuichi: Tal vez deberíamos ir a algún lugar mañana, así podrías despejar tu mente  
Yuki: (acercándose a su oreja derecha) ¿Y por que esperar hasta mañana?, podríamos relajarnos juntos ahora mismo   
Shuichi: (sonrojado) Yuki, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?  
Yuki: (susurrando en su oído) No te hagas el tonto, sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero  
Shuichi: (más sonrojado que nunca) Yo no me refería a eso  
Yuki: (acercando su mano al sierre del pantalón de Shuichi) De cualquier modo debes hacer algo o te castigare por hacerme perder el tiempo  
Shuichi: Pero yo no...

De repente Yuki habré totalmente el pantalón de Shuichi. Este se voltea rápidamente para impedirlo pero ya es tarde, Yuki ha logrado bajar el pantalón y su ropa interior con un solo movimiento...

Shuichi: (sonrojado) ¿Que haces?  
Yuki: Tu dijiste que querías que me relajara ¿no?, pues ahora veras cuanto me voy a relajar esta noche...

Yuki empuja a Shuichi a modo de que se caiga sobre la cama, este deja que lo haga, ya que el también esta deseando que le haga el amor. Yuki pone dos de sus dedos sobre su boca y los moja un poco, abre las piernas de Shuichi bruscamente y los introduce en su interior. Shuichi, por su parte, se deja llevar por los movimientos de el, empieza ah excitarse muy rapido, al punto en que su miembro llega ponerse duro y a expulsar un líquido blanco...

Yuki: Sigues siendo un niño, aun no puedes controlarte verdad   
Shuichi: Lo lamento Yuki  
Yuki: No, ahora te castigaré por venirte antes que yo

Yuki empieza a desabrocharse con una de sus manos su pantalón, mientras que con la otra introduce uno, dos, tres dedos al mismo tiempo en el interior de Shuichi. Shuichi no puede más, empieza a gritar de placer, algo que prende aun más a Yuki. Por fin logra desabrocharse totalmente el pantalón, Shuichi también se percata de eso...

Shuichi: Métemela Yuki, hazlo, ya no puedo soportar más, apresúrate la quiero dentro  
Yuki: Esta bien, si insistes tanto

Yuki abre aún más las piernas de Shuichi, saca sus dedos y empieza a introducir su miembro en el, lo mete y lo saca bruscamente, una y otra vez, esto enciende aún más a Shuichi. En la habitación solo se escuchan gemidos de placer...

Shuichi: Ah... sigue así Yuki...hazlo..oh... más duro...más adentro...más...párteme en dos...cójeme así...es tan rico...ahhhh...Yuki

Lo estaban haciendo en todas la posiciones que existen, Shuichi deseaba más y más y Yuki deseaba castigarlo hasta el amanecer, ambos se fundían entre besos y excitantes gemidos... 

Shuichi: Ahhh...Yuki...más, quiero más...te quiero más adentro...te quiero hasta el fondo...mmmm..así...hazlo así... más duro...máaaas  
Yuki: ¿Qué te pasa?, estas mas caliente de lo normal   
Shuichi: ¿Acaso no te gusta Yuki?  
Yuki: No es eso, es que puedo matarte si seguimos así  
Shuichi: ¿Y por que no lo haces, si vas a matarme que mejor manera de hacerlo que esta, no?  
Yuki: Seguro, por que esto es no ha sido nada  
Shuichi: Si, mátame así...Yuki

Así, después de una larga noche ambos quedaron exhaustos... 

Shuichi: Te amo Yuki, te amo mucho, daría mi vida por ti  
Yuki: ¿Por qué me estas diciendo estas cosas?  
Shuichi: Solo quería que lo supieras...

-----------------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK------------------------

Shuichi: (pensando) Yuki te extraño tanto

El ruido del timbre lo saca de su pensamiento. Va hacia la puerta sin muchas ganas de abrirla, pero al hacerlo se encuentra con una gran sorpresa...

Shuichi: (abriendo la puerta) Si, ¿quién es?  
Muraki: Disculpe la molestia pero me he perdido, estoy buscando este departamento, ¿me podría ayudar a encontrarlo?   
Shuichi: (impresionado) Sss...si, claro.  
Shuichi: (pensando) Por dios, pero quien es este hombre, es tan guapo. ¿Pero que estoy pensando?, apenas ayer se fue Yuki y ya estoy pensando en otro. No, tengo que seguir con mi promesa. Si eso haré   
Muraki: ¿Y bien?, ¿puede decirme donde queda el departamento?   
Shuichi: Si, el departamento que busca es el siguiente  
Muraki: Pero que tonto, esta junto al suyo. Lamento haberle dado tantas molestias  
Shuichi: No se preocupe  
Muraki: De verdad que lo lamento, bueno muchas gracias y que tenga bunas noches  
Shuichi: Perdone pero este departamento esta vació así que no creo que encuentre a nadie  
Muraki: No vine buscando a nadie  
Shuichi: ¿Entonces?  
Muraki: Este es mi nuevo departamento, verá, acabo de mudarme aquí por cuestiones de trabajo  
Shuichi: Eso quiere decir que seremos vecinos ¿verdad?  
Muraki: (rascándose la cabeza) Creo que si  
Shuichi: Eso es bueno. Hace mucho tiempo que ese departamento ha estado solo y triste y es bueno que alguien llegue a habitarlo no lo cree así   
Muraki: Creo que también pienso lo mismo. Bueno creo que ya no le quitaré más el tiempo, además tengo que esperar que lleguen mis cosas  
Shuichi: ¿De verdad?, pero que desconsiderado soy, ¿por qué no pasa mientras llegan sus pertenencias?  
Muraki: ¿Seguro?, puede que le quite el tiempo y le de más molestias  
Shuichi: No se preocupe, de todas formas no estaba haciendo nada importante   
Muraki: En ese caso creo que acepto

Shuichi no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, ese hombre era muy guapo igual o más que Yuki. Era alto, delgado, de una piel blanca como el marfil y un cabello platinado precioso, además tenía unos ojos plateados hermosos, que se encontraban detrás de unos lentes que lo hacían verse más apuesto e interesante de lo que ya era...

Shuichi: Tome asiento por favor  
Muraki: Gracias  
Shuichi: Por cierto no me eh presentado. Soy Shidou Shuichi  
Muraki: Yo me llamo Muraki Katzukata, pero usted puede decirme Muraki, ya que pronto seremos buenos vecinos no  
Shuichi: (sonrojándose un poco) Si, eso espero  
Muraki: Pero que departamento tan lindo tiene  
Shuichi: ¿Usted lo cree así?  
Muraki: Por supuesto, es muy cálido  
Shuichi: Puede que tenga razón. Y dígame de donde viene, claro si se puede saber  
Muraki: (dándole una tierna sonrisa) Yo vengo de Nueva York  
Shuichi: (sonrojándose por la sonrisa de este) ¿Y su esposa?, de seguro tiene esposa verdad  
Muraki: (extrañado por la pregunta) ¿Esposa?, veamos esposa...   
Shuichi: (pensando) De seguro tiene esposa, puede que hasta tenga hijos. Sería muy raro que alguien tan apuesto no tuviera pareja. ¿Pero que atrevido soy?, ¿cómo es posible que le haya preguntado esas cosas?, ¿en que estoy pensando?, debo mantenerme firme, no solo por que Yuki no esta me voy a aprovecharme de la situación, yo amo a Yuki, pero Muraki es tan guapo y me recuerda tanto a Yuki, y el es tan...  
Muraki: No, me temo que no tengo esposa Shuichi. Eh, Shuichi, ¿sigues aquí?  
Shuichi: (pensando en voz alta) Es muy guapo  
Muraki: Gracias Shuichi, pero no crees que es muy raro que un hombre diga eso de otro  
Shuichi: (sonrojándose al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho) Que pena, es solo que estaba pensando en voz alta y no sabía lo que decía  
Muraki: (acercándose poco a poco a Shuichi) En ese caso creo que también eres muy atractivo  
Shuichi: (mas sonrojado que nunca) Pero que estas diciendo Muraki  
Muraki: (acercándose peligrosamente a su boca) Solo es la verdad, eres muy atractivo, cualquiera se enamoraría de ti en un segundo   
Shuichi: Pero Muraki

Repentinamente se escucha como tocan la puerta de departamento de Muraki... 

Shuichi: Creo que te están buscando Muraki  
Muraki: Si, veré quien es

Muraki se levanta del sillón y va con dirección a la puerta. Efectivamente lo estaban buscando, ya que habían llegado sus cosas...

Muraki: (de nuevo en la entrada del departamento de Shuichi) Bueno, creo que es hora de irme  
Shuichi: Creo que también me iré a descansar  
Muraki: Que tengas buenas noches Shuichi  
Shuichi: Tu también Muraki, descasa

Así ambos ingresaron a sus respectivos departamentos, pero aun Shuichi no estaba del todo bien. Aun estaba impresionado por su nuevo vecino, le estaba interesando más de lo que debería ser y al mismo tiempo se sentía culpable, por que creía que de cierta forma le estaba fallando a Yuki, le estaba siendo infiel con el pensamiento y eso es algo que no quería que ocurriera. Mientras que en Nueva York, Yuki se disponía a conocer su nuevo compañero de trabajo...

Tsuzuki: Espero que pronto te acostumbres, todos son muy tranquilos y amables aquí. Verás que en poco tiempo te sentirás como en casa  
Yuki: (pensando) Como en casa eh. Me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora ese tonto. De seguro estará llorando por los rincones ahora que no estoy junto a el, es tan inmaduro pero creo que es una de las cosas que más me atraen de el  
Tsuzuki: (sacándolo de su pensamiento) Yuki ya hemos llegado

Tsuzuki lo ha llevado a la presidencia de la editorial, ya que tiene que presentar a Yuki con el presidente y con su futuro compañero de trabajo...

Tsuzuki: (tocando la puerta) ¿Se puede?  
Presidente: Claro, pasa Tsuzuki  
Tsuzuki: (entrando a la oficina con Yuki) Buenos días señor, eh aquí a la persona que esperaba  
Presidente: Oh, así que usted es el famoso Yuki Eiri  
Yuki: Creo que así es  
Presidente: Espero que su viaje haya sido muy tranquilo  
Yuki: Ha decir verdad si lo fue, un poco pesado pero muy tranquilo   
Presidente: Menos mal, espero que nuestras instalaciones sean de su...   
Asistente: Señor, ya ha llegado  
Presidente: Hágalo pasar de inmediato  
Asistente: Si señor, como ordene  
Presidente: En que estábamos señor Eiri. Ah si, espero que nuestras instalaciones sean de su agrado  
Yuki: Eso falta por verse, aunque veo que tienen lo más moderno   
Tsuzuki: Esta es una editorial muy famosa y muy importante. Debemos estar al día o la competencia nos podría ganar  
Presidente: (riendo) Eso es muy cierto Tsuzuki, jaja  
Yuki: Creo que puedo acostumbrarme  
Tsuzuki: Bueno tengo que irme, aun me quedan algunas cosas que hacer   
Presidente: Entonces no te detengas, ve a trabajar  
Tsuzuki: Si señor. Nos veremos después Yuki  
Yuki: Si, hasta luego  
Presidente: Me eh tomado la libertad de rentarle un departamento ceca de aquí, así no le será tan difícil llegar  
Yuki: Muchas gracias. No debería haberse molestado  
Presidente: No se preocupe señor Eiri, usted es el invitado aquí y debe ser tratado como tal  
Yuki: De todas maneras gracias  
Hisoka: (entrando) ¿Me llamabas?  
Presidente: Pasa Hisoka, tengo a alguien que presentarte. Señor Eiri desde hoy este será su nuevo compañero de trabajo  
Hisoka: Me llamo Hisoka Katzukata, es un placer conocerlo  
Yuki: Yo soy Yuki Eiri Uesugui, mucho gusto  
Presidente: Espero que ambos se lleven bien  
Yuki: Perdone pero ¿no cree que es demasiado joven?  
Presidente: Es usted muy observador señor Eiri. Aunque este chico solo tiene 18 ya es muy famoso en Nueva York  
Hisoka: No es para tanto  
Presidente: No estoy mintiendo, este chico ha hecho grandes obras, es muy bueno en esto  
Yuki: Ya comprendo  
Presidente: Bueno señor Eiri creo que ha de estar muy cansado por el viaje, le doy el resto del día libre para que descanse y arregle sus cosas personales, ¿qué le parece?  
Yuki: Muchas gracias  
Presidente: Hisoka ¿podrías llevar al señor Eiri a su nuevo domicilio?  
Hisoka: ¿Por qué no se lo pides ha Tsuzuki?  
Yuki: Si soy una molestia puede darme la dirección y yo llegare solo   
Presidente: No es ninguna molestia, además creo que Hisoka también necesita un descanso. ¿Por qué no te tomas el día libre y así le muestras las instalaciones al señor Eiri?  
Hisoka: No es necesario, yo estoy bien. Solo he tenido un poco de trabajo atrasado, pero no es para tanto, de verdad  
Asistente: (interrumpiéndolos otra vez) Señor acaban de llegar los nuevos accionista y necesitan hablar con usted. Están en la sala de juntas  
Presidente: Esta bien, voy para allá. Hisoka por favor haz lo que te he pedido, la dirección esta en mi escritorio  
Hisoka: Pero  
Presidente (cerrando la puerta) Hasta luego señor Eiri, un gusto conocerle, adiós Hisoka  
Hisoka: Creo que hay que irnos ya  
Yuki: Si te molesta tanto llevarme puedes darme la dirección y yo llegaré solo  
Hisoka: Perdóneme, no era mi intención hacerlo sentir así, es solo que estoy un poco fastidiado por el trabajo   
Yuki: Esta bien, vámonos  
Yuki: (pensando) Pero como es posible que me hayan puesto con este chico, tan solo es un niño. No creo que pueda entender lo importante de este proyecto pero aun así creo que será divertido después de todo...  
Yuki: (pensando y sonriendo) Este chico me hace recordar a ese tonto, se le parece tanto

Así ambos salieron de las instalaciones de la editorial. Yuki no podía dejar de ver a Hisoka, le llamaba demasiado la atención que Shuichi y Hisoka tuvieran tantas cosas en común. Hisoka tenía mas o menos la misma estatura que Shuichi, sus facciones eran parecidas, su misma edad, su forma de caminar, el mismo carisma, su anatomía, era como si lo estuviera viendo ahí mismo. Las únicas diferencias eran que Hisoka tenia el cabello de color castaño (un poco más oscuro que el de Yuki) y sus ojos verdes agua que daban una mirada muy profunda...

Hisoka: Creo que hemos llegado  
Yuki: Oh, pensé que era algo menos costoso

El edificio en donde se encontraba su futuro departamento era de los más cotizados en Nueva York, era solo para las personas más importantes...

Hisoka: (abriendo la puerta) Bueno llegamos  
Yuki: Es bastante grande  
Hisoka: Como verá todas sus cosas ya se encuentran aquí, si llegará faltar algo dígaselo de inmediato a Tsuzuki   
Yuki: Esta bien, pero al parecer no falta nada  
Hisoka: Le dejo mi número telefónico por si necesita otra cosa   
Yuki: Estaré bien, gracias por todo  
Hisoka: Bueno en ese caso me retiro, espero que descanse. Mañana nos veremos en la editorial  
Yuki: Esta bien. Hasta luego

Yuki se despidió de Hisoka. Empezó a desempacar sus cosas, al llegar a la última caja vio como su viejo encendedor se asomaba, todavía tenía pegada la foto de el y Shuichi (recuerden que cuando van al parque de diversiones los dos se toman fotos juntos). Empieza a sentir un poco de nostalgia (algo muy raro en el ya que es muy frío en cuanto a Shuichi se trata) y tiene la idea de llamar a Shuichi...

Yuki: Me pregunto si ese dormilón ya se habrá levantado, bueno nada pierdo en intentar

Yuki empieza a marcar el número desde su celular. Este empieza a dar tono de llamada mientras que en el departamento de Shuichi suena el teléfono por toda la casa...

Shuichi: (adormilado) Bueno, ¿quién habla?  
Yuki: (dando un respingo, por qué, no me pregunten) Hola Shuichi   
Shuichi: (reconociendo la voz de inmediato) Hola Yuki, como estas  
Yuki: Hola tonto, veo que aun no te has cortados las venas  
Shuichi: (llorando) Oh Yuki, te extraño tanto. Quisiera que ya estuvieras aquí  
Yuki: Pero sabes que no puedo irme de aquí  
Shuichi: Lo se pero, aun así, te extraño mucho  
Yuki: Acuérdate de la promesa que hicimos  
Shuichi: (limpiando sus lagrimas) Si, lo se, y te prometo que la cumpliré cueste lo que cueste  
Yuki: Esta bien, tengo que colgar  
Shuichi: Tan pronto, ¿por qué no te quedas charlando un poco más?  
Yuki: Shuichi recuerda que aquí ahora es de noche. El viaje ha sido muy pesado y ya es muy tarde, me siento muy cansado  
Shuichi: Lo lamento. Bueno espero que descanses Yuki.  
Yuki: Adiós  
Shuichi: Yuki acuérdate que te amo, que te amo mucho si  
Yuki: Si, lo se. Adiós Shuichi  
Shuichi: Adiós Yuki  
Yuki: (pensando) Nunca cambiarás. No dejas de ser solo un niño muy sentimental e inmaduro...Shuichi

Así, Yuki se queda completamente dormido mientras que Shuichi se a puesto muy contento por su llamada. Se baña, desayuna y sale hacia su trabajo muy feliz. Pero llegando a NG PRODUCTIONS, en la sala de grabaciones...

Shuichi: (sonriendo) Hola Hiro  
Hiro: Hola Shuichi, ¿por qué estas tan feliz?  
Shuichi: Es que Yuki me ha llamado en la mañana y eso me ha puesto muy contento, con muchas ganas de trabajar  
Hiro: Que bien, eso es muy bueno para ti  
K: (llegando con un revólver) Chicos, Tohma quiere vernos  
Hiro: ¿No sabes para que?  
K: Parece que ya llego el compositor que tanto ha estado esperando

Y en la oficina de la presidencia...

Tohma: Que bueno que todos están aquí  
K: Acabemos con esto de una vez por todas Tohma y dinos por que nos has llamado  
Tohma: Esta bien K, loe he mandado ha llamar por que quiero presentarles a alguien  
Shuichi: ¿A quien?, ¿acaso es el nuevo compositor?  
Tohma: Veo que has acertado Shuichi. Les presento a Muraki Katzukata   
Shuichi: (impresionado) Imposible  
Muraki: Hola soy Muraki Katzukata, mucho gusto en conocerlos  
Hiro: Yo soy Nakano Hiroshi, mucho gusto  
Sakano: Yo soy Sakano...  
Suguru: (interrumpiéndolo) Yo me llamo Fujisaki Suguru, es un placer conocerle  
K: Yo soy K

Antes de que Shuichi se presentara de nuevo Muraki llego a reconocerlo, esto desconcertó todos...

Muraki: Hola Shuichi  
Todos: ¿Se conocen?  
Muraki: Me temo que si. El y yo somos vecinos  
De nuevo todos: ¿De verdad?  
Muraki: Si, claro que es cierto ¿o no Shuichi?  
Shuichi: Es cierto  
Tohma: Bueno ahora que ya todos se conocen, empiecen a trabajar. No hay tiempo que perder  
Muraki: Antes de que empecemos, me molesta tener que estar llamándonos con tanta diplomacia ¿qué les parece si nos dejamos de eso?  
Hiro: Y como planea llamarnos  
Muraki: Ustedes pueden llamarme simplemente Muraki  
Hiro: Creo que nos será difícil hacerlo  
Muraki: Yo te llamare Hiro, ¿esta bien?  
Hiro: Si  
Muraki: Y a usted lo llamaré Sakano ¿O.k.?  
Sakano: Me parece bien  
Muraki: Y a ti te llamare simplemente K, ¿esta bien?  
K: Y o no lo pude decir mejor  
Suguru: (sonrojado) A mi pude llamarme solamente Suguru, claro si quiere   
Muraki: (sonriéndole) Claro  
Shuichi: Y por mi ya no hay problema, al fin ya nos conocemos  
Tohma: Espero que todos se lleven muy bien  
Shuichi: (pensando) También eso espero

CONTINUARA... 

-----------------------NOTAS DE LA AUTORA----------------------  
Espero que le haya gustado. Seguro se estarán preguntando de donde he sacado los nuevos personajes, aquí es donde debo hacerles una aclaración; estos personajes no los eh creado yo, son de la serie llamada Yami No Matsuei, que es del mismo género que Gravitation. Aprovecho para recordarles que sus opiniones son muy importantes para mi, me ayudan a mejorar la historia; espero que me dejen revews. Bueno gracias por su atención y espero que lean el próximo fic, adiós...


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 3: "EMPEZANDO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA"  
POR: ANALÍ

Ya ha pasado dos semanas desde que Yuki se fue. Desde su partida han pasado muchas cosas, Shuichi y los de Bad Luck han conocido a un nuevo compositor y Yuki ha conocido sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo. Todo esto ha sido tan repentino que Shuichi no sabe como asimilarlo; por lo mismo en todo este tiempo no ha tenido mucha comunicación con Muraki, esto también preocupa a sus compañeros, ya que si no logra una buena relación con Muraki, puede que la gira se les arruine...

Suguru: Bueno creo que este nuevo arreglo a esta canción ha quedado muy bien  
Hiro: Si, ha quedado excelente. Pero aún hay que oír la primera composición de Muraki  
Shuichi: ( desanimado) Es verdad  
Suguru: Shuichi, aún estas preocupado por lo de las canciones verdad   
Hiro: Creo que no debes preocuparte tanto, se ve que Muraki es buena persona  
Suguru: Además, recuerda que solo vino a ayudar un poco y no a quitarte el trabajo  
Shuichi: (molesto) Eso no lo pueden asegurar  
Hiro: Shuichi, ¿te siente bien?  
Shuichi: Ya es hora de irnos ¿verdad?. Creo que hoy me iré a casa más temprano, adiós

Así, él sale de la sala de grabaciones con mucha prisa. En ese momento va pasando Muraki platicando con Ryuichi, Ryuichi reconoce a Shuichi y lo detiene...

Ryuichi: Hola Shuichi, ¿te vas a casa tan pronto?  
Shuichi: Si, no me siento muy bien. Prefiero irme a descansar  
Muraki: Si es así ¿por qué no nos vamos juntos?, yo también voy de salida  
Shuichi: No gracias, prefiero irme solo, adiós  
Ryuichi: (extrañado) Shuichi, espérame, oye Shuichi  
Muraki: Será mejor que le dejemos solo  
Ryuichi: ¿Tu crees?, el no es así. Seguramente le pasa algo   
Muraki: Yo también lo creo.

Así Shuichi va con dirección a su departamento. Al llegar se da un duchazo y se va a dormir, pero aunque lo intenta no puede dejar de pensar en que Muraki puede hacer que le quiten la oportunidad de hacer canciones para Bad Luck. Eso le molesta ya que su meta en la vida es lograr que el publico conozca sus sentimientos por medio de sus canciones y así hacerlos felices...

Shuichi: (pensando) No voy a dejar que el me quite lo que tanto me ha costado conseguir. No dejaré que destruya mi sueño, no lo haré 

Mientras que Ryuichi seguía platicando con Muraki...

Ryuichi: ¿Shuichi esta muy raro verdad?  
Muraki: Si, en toda la semana no me ha dirigido la palabra  
Ryuichi: ¿De verdad?  
Muraki: Aunque te parezca raro así es  
Ryuichi: De seguro es por Yuki  
Muraki: (impresionado) ¿Yuki?, ¿quién es Yuki?  
Ryuichi: Es el novio de Shuichi  
Muraki: (aún más impresionado) ¿Novio?, ¿Shuichi tiene novio?  
Ryuichi: Claro, ¿no te habías enterado?  
Muraki: No, nadie me dijo nada  
Ryuichi: Que raro, ellos son la pareja más conocida de aquí   
Muraki: Y ¿qué paso con su novio?  
Ryuichi: Tuvo que irse a Nueva York por cuestiones de trabajo y parece que va a estar fuera mucho tiempo  
Muraki: De seguro es eso  
Ryuichi: Estoy muy preocupado por el, ha de estar muy triste  
Muraki: No te preocupes, yo iré a visitarlo  
Ryuichi: ¿De verdad?, eso le haría mucho bien  
Muraki: Bueno me voy Ryuichi  
Ryuichi: Si, esperó que logres hablar con él  
Muraki: Adiós

Muraki va por la calle pensando en que decirle a Shuichi para reconfortarlo pero no se le ocurre nada, por alguna extraña razón se siente un poco contento por que Yuki esta fuera y Shuichi se encuentra disponible (o al menos eso cree). Llega a la puerta del departamento de Shuichi, empieza a tocar, Suichi por su parte, empezaba a dormitar cuando escucha lo golpes que Muraki da en la puerta, un poco molesto decide ir a ver quien es...

Shuichi: (abriendo la puerta) ¿Si?  
Muraki: Hola Shuichi  
Shuichi: Mu...Muraki, ¿qué haces aquí?  
Shuichi: (pensando) Justo la persona que menos quiero ver  
Muraki: Necesito hablar contigo, ¿puedo pasar?  
Shuichi: (extrañado) Claro, pasa

Así Muraki pasa al interior del departamento; Shuichi por su parte no entiende la visita de Muraki, además en ese momento no se sentía bien para estar charlando...

Shuichi: Y bien ¿que te trae por aquí?  
Muraki: Necesito hablar contigo  
Shuichi: ¿De que?  
Muraki: De Yuki  
Shuichi: ¿Qué?  
Muraki: Lo se todo, se que es tu novio y que se fue a trabajar al extranjero   
Shuichi: ¿Quién te lo dijo?  
Muraki: Eso que importa, en este momento lo más importante para mi eres tu  
Shuichi: (mirándolo impresionado) ¿Pero que estas diciendo?   
Muraki: Si tu no te encuentras bien no podrás ayudarme y si no lo haces no podremos terminar las canciones  
Shuichi: (enojado) Así que de eso se trata, a ti lo único que te interesa es el tu trabajo verdad  
Muraki: ¿Qué?, no  
Shuichi: (enojándose aún más) Solo te importan tus propios intereses y no tomas en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás   
Muraki: Eso no es cierto  
Shuichi: Ni siquiera te importo quitarme mi sueño cuando aceptaste el trabajo que Tohma te dio  
Muraki: Estas equivocado  
Shuichi: Mi sueño es hacer canciones para que la gente las oiga y ahora por tu culpa no lo lograré  
Muraki: Shuichi, no es mi intención  
Shuichi: Tu me has robado mi sueño  
Muraki: Déjame explicarte  
Shuichi: (sacándolo de su casa a empujones) No quiero que me expliques nada  
Muraki: Shuichi escucha...Yo...  
Shuichi: (cerrando la puerta en su cara) Adiós

Muraki no entiende nada, no puede explicarse el enojo de Shuichi. Incluso no podía dormir de la impresión que le dejó, pensaba y pensaba y la única explicación que pudo encontrar es la tristeza que puede haberle dejado Yuki, así, poco a poco se fue quedando dormido. Mientras Yuki se encontraba con Hisoka y los demás dando ideas para la nueva novela... 

Presidente: Y bien, ¿ya han ideado algo?  
Tsuzuki: No , aun no. ¿A ti que se te ocurre Yuki?  
Yuki: Bueno, mi especialidad son novelas románticas  
Presidente: ¿Y a ti Hisoka?  
Hisoka: No aún nada  
Presidente: (desanimado) Debemos darnos prisa o perderemos lectores  
Tsuzuki: Tranquilo, no creo que eso vaya a pasar  
Presidente: Claro que puede pasar, nuestros lectores son muy espaciales  
Hisoka: Cálmese, por favor, ya se nos ocurrirá algo  
Tsuzuki: Si, además aquí tenemos al genio de Yuki ¿no?   
Hisoka: Yo creo que deberíamos hacer una novela romántica pero con un toque de tristeza, algo llamativo para las personas   
Presidente: Me agrada tu idea, ¿a usted no señor Eiri?  
Yuki: Bueno como ya dije soy especialista en este tipo de novelas, creo que es una excelente idea  
Presidente: Entonces, empiecen a trabajar en eso

Así Yuki y Hisoka se dedican a buscar ideas para la nueva obra, poco a poco llega la noche y con ella la hora de salir de trabajar, todos empiezan a salir, al punto en que las únicas personas que se encuentran en las desiertas instalaciones son Yuki Y Hisoka... 

Yuki: (jugando con su celular en el escritorio) Hisoka ya es muy tarde, debemos irnos  
Hisoka: (en su escritorio) Yo me quedo, necesito terminar unas cosas antes de irme  
Yuki: ¿Estas seguro?  
Hisoka: Seguro, no creo que me pase algo, de verdad. Puedes irte sin preocupación  
Yuki: En ese caso nos vemos mañana  
Hisoka: Hasta luego

Yuki sale de la editorial para ir directamente a su departamento. Llega al departamento, se quita el saco y lo pone en el sillón, enciende el modular de su sala y lo sintoniza en una tranquila estación, en ese instante presentan una canción un poco triste...

No quiero que te vayas  
La noche esta muy fría  
Abrígame en tus brazos  
Hasta que vuelva el día...

Esta le empieza a traer recuerdos...

---------------------------FLASH BACK---------------------------

Suichi: (viendo el atardecer desde la ventana) Yuki no te perece que el atardecer es hermoso  
Yuki: (como siempre escribiendo) Nunca me eh puesto a pensar en eso   
Shuichi: (levantándolo a la fuerza) Ven y míralo  
Yuki: (molesto) ¿Qué haces?, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer   
Shuichi: (arrastrándolo a la ventana) Por unos minutos no pasará nada  
Yuki: Bien, ya estoy aquí, ¿qué quieres mostrarme?   
Shuichi: Mira , no te parece muy romántico los atardeceres  
Yuki: Eres muy cursi sabes  
Shuichi:(mirando fijamente el atardecer) Míralo bien, en el momento que se oculta hace una atmósfera muy cálida pero al mismo tiempo un poco triste  
Yuki: (escéptico) ¿Y eso que tiene de anormal?  
Shuichi: Que en lo personal me identifico con ellos  
Yuki: ¿Por qué lo dices?  
Shuichi: Imagina que el sol eres tu y que yo soy la luna, cuando el sol se oculta la luna aparece y viceversa  
Yuki: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?  
Shuichi: Que el sol y la luna nunca pueden estar juntos, y su relación es igual a la nuestra  
Yuki: (mirándolo) No te entiendo  
Shuichi: (empezando a llorar) Cuando parece que me acercó a ti y te pido que estés a mi lado tu me rechazas y prefieres irte, nunca estamos lo suficientemente cerca y eso me entristece  
Yuki: (rascándose la cabeza) Lamento que te sientas así   
Shuichi: (limpiando sus lágrimas) Pero no importa, pues esa parte de ti también la amo, yo se que no puedes cambiar solo por que yo lo quiera  
Yuki: (mirándolo tiernamente) Shuichi  
Shuichi: Además eso también me ayuda a volverme poco a poco más fuerte  
Yuki: Shuichi, yo  
Shuichi: (abrazándolo) Pero te prometo que encontraré la forma de acercarme a ti, no importa lo que pase, me quedaré contigo para siempre, ¿sabes por que?  
Yuki: ¿Por qué?  
Shuichi: Por que te amo, te amo Yuki y estaré contigo por todo lo que me queda de vida  
Yuki: (sonriéndole tiernamente) Espero que no hables en serio, no creo poder soportar a un niño inmaduro y tonto como tu toda la vida  
Shuichi: Eres malo Yuki, yo abriéndote mi corazón y tu burla...

De pronto Yuki, por un impulso que no sabía explicar besa muy cálidamente a Shuichi...

Shuichi: ¿Qué fue eso Yuki?  
Yuki: Es solo que te veías tierno, pero no te acostumbres  
Shuichi: (sonrojado) Abrázame Yuki, por favor hazlo  
Yuki: Si tanto quieres que te abrace, deberíamos irnos a la cama   
Shuichi: No Yuki, solo quiero en este momento un abrazo, solo eso

Así Yuki y Shuichi quedan entrelazados en un fuerte y romántico abrazo hasta que termina de ocultarse el sol... 

-------------------------FIN FLASH BACK-------------------------

Mi almohada esta impaciente  
De acariciar tu cara  
Tal vez te de un consejo  
Tal vez no diga nada  
Aun no había terminado la canción cuando le llega la idea a Yuki de llamar a Shuichi, pero que sorpresa, su teléfono celular no estaba...

Yuki: Seguramente lo olvide en el escritorio de Hisoka. Demonios, tendré que ir por el

Puesto que Yuki ya sabe donde esta su celular, se pone el saco y sale a la calle con rumbo a la Editorial, mientras que afuera de ella, en un oscuro callejón Hisoka tenia algunos problemas...

Hisoka: (levantando sus papeles del piso) Rayos, justo se me tenían que caer

De repente unos chicos (un poco borrachos) empiezan a molestar a Hisoka...

Chico 1: (sarcástico) ¿Te ayudo?  
Hisoka: (levantándose) No gracias, estoy bien  
Chico 2: (saliendo de la oscuridad) ¿Así que rechazas la ayuda de mi amigo?  
Hisoka: (un poco asustado) Creo que es hora de irme  
Chico 3: (detrás de Hisoka) Pero por que tan pronto, apenas comenzamos charlar y la noche es joven  
Hisoka : No gracias, tengo que irme  
Chico 1: (tomándolo de la muñeca) Pero que dices, apenas comenzamos  
Hisoka: Suéltame  
Chico 3: (abrazándolo por detrás) Tranquilo, no te vamos a hacer nada malo. Relájate, verás como te vas a divertir con nosotros  
Hisoka: (esquivándolo) Déjenme en paz  
Chico 2: Tu empezaste niño, no crees que es demasiado tarde para que andes solo  
Hisoka: Eso no te importa , déjenme en paz  
Chico 1: (sacando una navaja) Será mejor que cooperes o te ira muy mal  
Chico 3: (acariciando por debajo de su camisa su abdomen) Sería una lástima no hacerle algo a un chico tan guapo como tu 

Hisoka, en un movimiento de defensa, logra golpear fuertemente al tercer chico, pero el primer chico reacciona rápidamente y le da un golpe en el estomago, algo que hace que Hisoka se quede un poco noqueado...

Chico 1: (riendo) ¿Crees que puedes ganarnos?  
Hisoka: (sin aire) Lárguense de aquí  
Chico 3: (levantándose) Golpeas bien, pero no eres lo suficientemente fuerte  
Chico 2: Creo que te daremos una lección

Todos se acercan a Hisoka que todavía se encuentra mal y tirado en el piso por el golpe. Empiezan a darle puntapiés. En ese momento Yuki esta a punto de entrar por la puerta principal de la Editorial, pero algo lo detiene...

Hisoka: (gritando) Auxilio, alguien por favor ayúdeme  
Chico 3: (sonriendo maliciosamente) Nadie te escuchará niño   
Chico 1: Es mejor que no te hagas ilusiones  
Hisoka: (casi gimiendo por el dolor) Alguien, ayude...ayu...deme

Yuki (por alguna extraña razón) logra identificar la voz, así que va corriendo para encontrar el lugar de donde provenían los gritos. Logra llegar antes de que los maleantes le dieran el tiro de gracia...

Hisoka: (en medio de un charco de sangre) Yu...Yu...ki  
Yuki: Hisoka resiste  
Chico 3: Así que han venido a salvarte después de todo  
Yuki: (morándolo) Tu...  
Chico 3: (riendo sarcásticamente) Perdón, no sabía que te fueras a enfadar tanto solo por jugar un poco con tu amigo  
Yuki: (tomándolo de su camisa y levantándolo) Eres de esas personas que no tienen el más mínimo valor para enfrentarse a alguien de su misma fuerza  
Chico 3: (haciendo que lo soltará) Eres muy fanfarrón sabes   
Chico 1: Creo que también te enseñaremos una lección 

Así los tres chico se abalanzan para atrapar a Yuki, pero este que es más rápido logra esquivarlos y empieza a darles una paliza a cada uno de ellos (raro, el que es tan pacífico ¿verdad?), estaba a punto de medio matarlos pero al vera Hisoka tirado en el suelo decide dejarlos ir...

Yuki: Váyanse antes de que cambe de opinión  
Los tres: (corriendo) Ss..si. Tu estas loco  
Yuki: (levantando a Hisoka) Estas bien  
Hisoka: (mirándolo) Yu...yu...ki, por...que...viniste  
Yuki: No hables, hay que llevarte a un hospital  
Hisoka: No...por favor...no quiero que...nadie se...ente...re  
Yuki: Hisoka, Hisoka, responde, oye

Al terminar de decir esto, Hisoka se desmaya, por lo tanto, Yuki decide que lo más sensato es llevarlo a su departamento a que descanse. Así, toda la noche se la paso cuidando de Hisoka. Llego la mañana y al bullicio no permitió que Hisoka durmiera más, por lo que este se empezó a despertar... 

Hisoka: (abriendo los ojos) ¿Dónde estoy?  
Yuki: (mirándolo) Veo que estas despertando, eso es bueno  
Hisoka: Yuki, ¿dónde estoy?  
Yuki: En mi departamento, ya que me pediste que no te llevara a un hospital   
Hisoka: Gracias por lo ayer, no se que hubiera pasado de no haber llegado tu   
Yuki: La próxima vez no te hagas el héroe y te quedes hasta tarde si.  
Hisoka: Si, perdón  
Yuki: Además, espero que esta sea la última vez que te traiga hasta la cama. Eres muy pesado  
Hisoka: (sonrojándose al escuchar esto, no me pregunten que estaba imaginándose) Ya te dije que lo lamento.  
Yuki: Como sea, me meteré a dar una ducha, ¿crees que estarás bien?  
Hisoka: Claro

En ese momento Hisoka empieza a sentir frío en su cuerpo, al tratar de arreglar su saco se da cuenta que no lo tiene puesto, ni el saco ni nada, solamente estaba en calzoncillos...

Hisoka: ¿Y mi ropa?  
Yuki: Lo lamento, tenía que lavarla. Te la quite cuando estabas dormido, por cierto, tenía mucha sangre  
Hisoka: (mas sonrojado que nunca) Pero eso es de mal gusto, además no puedes hacerle eso a un hombre inconsciente  
Yuki: (tomándolo enojado de los hombros) Mira niño no se que estés pensando pero yo no voy a soportar a personas como tu, deberías agradecerme por lavarla; además, si no te has dado cuenta no es la primera vez que veo a un hombre semidesnudo (esto se refiere a ustedes ya saben quien), ya que se supone que tenemos lo mismo por ser hombres  
Hisoka: Aun así es de mal gusto

Yuki lo dejo hablando solo, ya que no quería pelear desde temprano. Por otra parte, Hisoka empezó a arreglar el cuarto, hizo el desayuno y todo, pero empezó a tener más frío así que se le ocurrió ir por su ropa, sabía que la secadora y lavadora estaban cerca del baño pero no quería que Yuki se molestara por no dejarlo bañarse bien, así que espero hasta que ya no escucho ruido alguno y se dirigió por su ropa...

Hisoka: (hablándose a sí mismo) Creo que ya ha de haber sali...

Oh sorpresa, en ese momento Yuki estaba desnudo buscando su ropa también. Hisoka estaba anonadado (por no decir que estaba como idiota) viendo el cuerpo desnudo de Yuki, empezó a verlo de arriba para abajo como examinándolo al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba, pero escucho una voz que lo regreso a la realidad... 

Yuki: (escéptico) Me permites terminar de vestirme o vas a seguir mirándome  
Hisoka: (casi un tomate de lo penado) Pe..pe..perdón, no sabía que estabas aquí, solo déjame sacar mi ropa  
Yuki: Hazlo rápido  
Hisoka: Si, claro

Hisoka, ahora ya bien vestido, se dispuso a comenzar el desayuno. Después de varios minutos Yuki también llego a la mesa con el mismo fin, Hisoka no podía dejar de recordar el bochornoso momento que había pasado, eso lo hacía sentir muy apenado pero, por alguna extraña razón, le había gustado ver a Yuki así. Los dos terminaron de desayunar y se dirigieron a la editorial, en ningún momento volvieron a cruzar palabras, pero llegando a la oficina...

Tsuzuki: (entrando) Hola chicos, buenos dí...¿QUÉ TE PASO HISOKA?  
Hisoka: Nada Tsuzuki  
Tsuzuki: (asustado) ¿Cómo nada?, mira como estas, se ve que te apalearon  
Hisoka: (un poco molesto) Ya te dije que nada.  
Tsuzuki: Yuki, ¿verdad que no estoy loco?, algo malo le hicieron a Hisoka ¿verdad?  
Yuki: La verdad es que unos maleantes lo estuvieron molestando anoche y por quererse defender lo golpearon un poco. Yo llegue un poco después para ayudarle y llevarlo a descansar en mi departamento  
Hisoka: (molesto) Pudieras ser menos informativo, por favor  
Tsuzuki: (celoso) ¿Y por que en lugar de llevarlo a un hospital lo llevaste a tu departamento?  
Yuki: El me dijo que no quería que nadie se enterara  
Tsuzuki: ¿Eso es cierto Hisoka?  
Hisoka: Si lo es  
Tsuzuki: Entonces ¿por qué no me llamaste para ayudarte?  
Yuki: No hubiera podido, en cuanto llegue a ayudarle se desmayo y no despertó hasta hoy en la mañana  
Hisoka: Además, si te hubiera llamado solo te habría molestado.   
Tsuzuki: (tomándolo de los hombros) Pero que estas diciendo. Tu jamás has sido una molestia para mi...  
Hisoka: (impresionado) Pero no es para que te pongas así Tsuzuki   
Tsuzuki: (mirándolo tiernamente) Yo...yo siempre me preocupo por ti, quisiera estar siempre cerca de ti para que en el momento que lo necesites, te ayude. Jamás vuelvas a decir que eres una molestia para mi, ¡¡¡JAMÁS!!!  
Hisoka: (tratando de calmarlo) Esta bien, no lo voy a volver a decir   
Tsuzuki: Quiero que me prometas que si otra vez te encuentra en problemas acudas a mi, yo siempre estaré ahí para ayudarte   
Hisoka: (sonriéndole tiernamente) Si  
Yuki: (bromeando) Tsuzuki, deja al pobre chico. Con este comportamiento parece que estas enamorado de el  
Tsuzuki: (más rojo que un tomate) ¿Qué tontería es esa?, claro que no estoy enamorado  
Hisoka: Yuki, Tsuzuki jamás estaría enamorado de mi; por que solo somos buenos amigos. ¿No es así Tsuzuki?  
Tsuzuki: (cabizbajo) Si, solo amigos  
Hisoka: Bueno tengo que llevar unas cosas a la presidencia, nos vemos después 

Así, Yuki y Tsuzuki se quedaron trabajando en su oficina. Yuki (que no es nada tonto) empezó a entender el por que del comportamiento de Tsuzuki, empezaba a creer que Tsuzuki estaba enamorado de Hisoka (¿verdad que no se le nota?), pero al fin y al cabo era algo que no le importaba. El día se había pasado muy rápido, ya era hora de salir de trabajar, Tsuzuki aún se veía triste y esto le preocupaba, ya que el no era así. Yuki y Tsuzuki ya se encontraban en la calle, así que en ese momento Yuki tuvo una idea...

Yuki: (tratando de animarlo) Tsuzuki, ¿me acompañas a tomar un trago?  
Tsuzuki: No puedo, tengo que acompañar hoy a Hisoka hasta su casa   
Hisoka: (saliendo por la puerta) Están hablando de mi verdad  
Tsuzuki: Solo le comentaba a Yuki que no puedo ir a tomar un trago con el por que te voy a acompañar hasta tu casa  
Hisoka: No es necesario  
Tsuzuki: Ya lo se pero no quiero que te vuelva a pasar lo de ayer  
Hisoka: Te juro que no me pasará nada. Ve con Yuki, ya que pensando bien, te hace falta distraerte un poco  
Tsuzuki: ¿Pero Hisoka?  
Yuki: (burlonamente) ¿Verdad que le das permiso?  
Hisoka: No se que te estés imaginando, pero siguiendo con lo otro, será bueno que salgas  
Tsuzuki: Pero aun así no me quedaré tranquilo  
Hisoka: No seas terco y ve  
Tsuzuki: (con cara de regañado) Esta bien, iré, pero no me quedaré tranquilo  
Hisoka: Prometo llamarte cuando llegue a casa, O.k.  
Tsuzuki: Si, así me sentiré mejor  
Yuki: (acariciándole la cabeza bruscamente) Bueno, nos vemos mañana Hisoka  
Hisoka: (un poco sonrojado) Si...bueno...yo..Adiós chicos

Diciendo esto, Yuki y Tsuzuki van hacia un prestigioso bar, y ya dentro de el...

Mesero: Caballeros ¿qué bebidas van a ordenar?  
Yuki: Tráigame sake  
Tsuzuki: A mi un vodka doble  
Mesero: Enseguida se las traigo  
Yuki: ¿Te pasa algo Tsuzuki?  
Tsuzuki: ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
Yuki: Desde que supiste lo de Hisoka te has comportado muy extraño   
Tsuzuki: ¿Puedo confiar en ti, verdad?  
Yuki: Claro  
Tsuzuki: Como ya te habrás dado cuenta Hisoka me interesa mucho más que de un simple amigo  
Yuki: Me lo empezaba a imaginar  
Tsuzuki: A Hisoka lo conozco desde que llegue aquí, el tenía 15 años cuando nos presentaron. Desde entonces hemos sido amigos. Gracias a sus padres y su tío estoy trabajando en la Editorial   
Yuki: (pensando)Así que por eso te preocupas tanto por el  
Tsuzuki: Sus padres eran muy buenos conmigo. Las personas más amables que he conocido  
Yuki: ¿Eran?  
Tsuzuki: Los padres de Hisoka murieron en un accidente automovilístico. Por lo que se, se dirigían a la presentación de la primera novela que había hecho Hisoka, pero un hombre que manejaba borracho se estrelló contra ellos y murieron.  
Yuki: (pensando) Pobre Hisoka  
Tsuzuki: Hisoka quedó destrozado, estuvo muy mal en esa época. Yo, que aunque quería ayudarlo no pude, no pude hacer nada por el  
Mesero: Aquí están sus bebidas, con permiso  
Tsuzuki: Siguiendo con lo que te decía, el presidente de la editorial, que es su tío, terminó por adoptarlo, pero aun estaba deprimido por lo de sus padres. Una noche, cuando lloví a más no poder desapareció. Su tío y yo lo buscamos por toda la cuidad.  
Yuki: ¿Y después que pasó?  
Tsuzuki: Era como la media noche y aun no aparecía. Llegue al cementerio y empecé a escucha que alguien lloraba amargamente, fui hacia donde provenía el llanto y encontré a Hisoka llorando encima de las lapidas de sus padres. Cuando Hisoka se dio cuenta que yo estaba ahí, comenzó a llorar aún más y me abrazó fuertemente. Desde entonces jure a sus padres que cuidaría en todo momento a Hisoka

Brevemente Yuki escucha la canción que había escuchado la noche anterior...

Mañana muy temprano  
Platicarás conmigo  
Y si estas decidido  
A abandonar el nido  
Entonces será en vano  
Tratar de retenerte...

Tsuzuki: Sin saber como, poco a poco empecé a enamórame de Hisoka a tal punto de que si a el le pasará algo yo no podría perdonármelo. Yo lo amo Yuki, LO AMO, daría mi vida por el, si el faltara me muero, pero como te podrás dar cuenta yo no significo nada para el, nada más me ve como su amigo  
Yuki: Si de verdad te importa tanto deberías luchar por su amor   
Tsuzuki: No puedo, no soy la persona indicada para el. No merezco que este a mi lado  
Yuki: Como puedes saberlo sin siquiera intentarlo  
Tsuzuki: Ya vez, ni siquiera pude salvarlo ayer  
Yuki: Lo de ayer fue tu culpa  
Tsuzuki: Le falle y eso es algo que no puedo perdonarme  
Yuki: (tomándolo por lo hombros y sacudiéndolo) En lugar de culparte por lo que ya paso deberías hacer algo en el presente para remediarlo  
Tsuzuki: ¿Pero como?  
Yuki: Dile lo que sientes por el

Ambos se quedan mirando, hay un momento en el que los dos se quedan sin hablar...

Regálame esta noche  
Retrásame la muerte...

Tsuzuki: Lo haré, se lo diré  
Yuki: Eso es, eso es espíritu  
Tsuzuki: Solamente que no se lo diré de golpe, me iré acercando poco a poco  
Yuki: Por fin, lo has entendido  
Tsuzuki: Yuki, no se lo digas a nadie por favor. Que quede entre nosotros   
Yuki: Claro

De repente, el celular de Tsuzuki empieza a sonar. Era Hisoka, por lo que Tsuzuki se despide de Yuki y lo deja solo. Yuki (que aun no terminaba su bebida) estaba sumido en su pensamiento...

Yuki: (pensando) Creo que me eh comportado como ese idiota de Shuichi, pero después de todo es bueno ayudar a alguien enamorado. Pero que estoy diciendo, es lo mismo que diría ese niño, Shuichi creo que me has pasado algo de tu estupidez, Shuichi...

Asi, Yuki sale del bar con dirección a su departamento, llega y se mete a la cama para dormir tranquilamente y tener energía suficiente para el siguiente día. Mientras en NG, en la sala de grabaciones...  
Ryuichi: Shuichi ¿aun estas enojado?  
Shuichi: Contigo no lo estoy, pero con el si (poniendo ojos de demonio)   
Muraki: (viendo la mirada de Shuichi) Bueno, ya eh terminado la canción   
Hiro: Que bueno es escuchar eso  
Suguru: (leyendo la letra) Es maravillosa, eres un genio  
Muraki: (sonriéndole tiernamente) No me halagues tanto, no soy tan bueno. Solo hago mi trabajo  
Suguru: (sonrojado) Yo solo digo la verdad  
Sakano: Shuichi es hora de que hagamos la grabación  
Shuichi: Yo no voy a prestar mi voz para esa canción  
Hiro: No seas tan orgulloso y hazlo  
Shuichi: Dije que no  
Muraki: Solo léela, por favor  
Shuichi: Esta bien la leeré

Shuichi empieza a leerla y sus facciones de enojo cambian, como si estuviera impresionado...

Muraki: ¿Qué te pareció?  
Shuichi: (dándosela) Es buena, pero aun así no la cantaré   
K: (apuntándole con su mágnum) Ve ahora mismo a la cabina antes de que te quedes sin sesos  
Shuichi: (mirándolo de reojo) No  
K: Tu...  
Ryuichi: Si Shuichi no quiere hacer la prueba yo la haré, ¿verdad que se puede Muraki?  
Muraki: Claro

Así, todos toman sus posiciones, Ryuichi empieza a cantar y todo mundo se queda callado por las hermosas notas que producía...

Mañana muy temprano  
Platicaras conmigo  
Y si esta decidido  
A abandonar el nido  
Entonces será en vano  
Tratar de retenerte

Sakano: El señor Sakuma canta muy bien  
K: Es cierto

Shuichi, al escuchar la canción empieza a llorar. Muraki ve esto y esta a punto de preguntar el por que pero se detiene al recordar lo de Yuki...

Regálame esta noche  
Retrásame la muerte

Ryuichi termina la interpretación y todos empiezan a aplaudirle. Shuichi ya no puede más, la canción que acababa de escuchar le recordaba la partida de Yuki, trata de controlarse pero no puede y sale corriendo de la sala de grabaciones, Muraki sale a su encuentro...

Ryuichi: Shuichi, espera  
Hiro: Déjalo, ya se le pasará

Mientras que en el pasillo Muraki logra alcanza a Shuichi, lo toma por la muñeca y este al ver que Muraki lo ha detenido solo se pone a llorar más. Muraki lo suelta y esta a punto de pedirle disculpas pero no le da tiempo, Shuichi se abraza fuertemente a el... 

Muraki: Cálmate Shuichi  
Shuichi: (llorando) Perdón Muraki, perdón...

Ryuichi (que llega sofocado por tanto correr) logra ver como Shuichi abraza a Muraki, pero no prefiere no interrumpir, así que sin más se va de vuelta a la sala de grabaciones...

Suguru: (chocando con Ryuichi) Perdón, estoy buscando a Muraki, ¿no lo ha visto?  
Ryuichi: (empujándolo con dirección a la sala de grabaciones) No, pero será mejor que regresemos. Puede que ya halla regresado

Mientras tanto, Shuichi seguía abrazado a Muraki y este trataba de calmarlo...  
Muraki: Tranquilo Shuichi  
Shuichi: (llorando desesperado) Perdón Muraki, perdóname   
Muraki: (acariciando su rostro) No hay nada que perdonar  
Shuichi: (suspirando) Mira...ki  
Muraki: Te prometo que desde ahora no te dejare solo, te protegeré y hare que olvides a Yuki. Así serás mío, solamente mío

CONTINUARA... 

-----------------------NOTAS DE LA AUTORA----------------------  
Como ven, ¿interesante no?. Espero que les haya gustado, en especial a mi primis Usagui (espero que te haya gustado, le cambie un montón de cosas para dejarte picada) . Como se habrán dado cuenta hay una letra de canción dentro de este fic, la canción se llama REGALAME ESTA NOCHE de la señorona Tania Libertad, me inspiro muchísimo para hacer este fic. Les recuerdo que sus opiniones son muy importantes para mi, me ayudan a mejorar esta historia. Dejen revews. Gracias por su atención y espero que lean el siguiente fic. Adiós...


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 4: " ¿SUERTE O MALDICIÓN? "  
POR: ANALI

Shuichi y Muraki han logrado entenderse, ahora están empezando a llevarse mejor. Esto alegra a todos en NG, ya que Shuichi esta más alegre que nunca. Por otra parte, Muraki a logrado acercarse a Shuichi un poco más, y a descubierto que le interesa más de lo que el creía, pero por ahora solo prefiere no demostrarlo y dejar que el tiempo decida todo. Todo mundo esta de maravilla, pero aún así hay gran tensión por que se acerca la gira de Bad Luck, otra razón por la que Tohma los esta presionando, o al menos eso parece...

Muraki: ¿Qué te parece Shuichi?  
Shuichi: Esta composición nos a quedado muy bien, ¿tu que crees Hiro?  
Hiro: Esta muy bien hecha. Será un gran reto ponerle fondo musical   
Suguru: (sonrojándose) Será fácil si contamos con la ayuda de Muraki, ya que el es un genio en esto  
Muraki: No digas eso o harás que me sonroje  
K: (entrando a la sala) Veo que ya esta lista otra gran canción. Ahora esperemos que a Tohma le guste  
Ryuichi: (entrando también) Claro que le encantara, no es así Tohma  
Tohma: (entrando y saludando) Tendremos que verla, pero conociendo a Muraki esta asegurado que será un éxito  
Muraki: ¿Qué haces aquí Tohma?, creía que estabas muy ocupado con lo de Nittle Grasper  
Tohma: Y lo estoy  
Shuichi: Entonces, ha que ha venido  
K: De seguro a molestarnos  
Tohma: No es eso. Vengo a avisarles que hoy en la noche salimos de gira   
Todos: ¡¡¡TAN PRONTO!!!, ¡¡¡CASI NO NOS QUEDA TIEMPO!!!  
Tohma: Lo se pero no se preocupen, con las canciones nuevas será un éxito el viaje  
Shuichi: Perdone pero ¿por qué ha dicho SALIMOS?  
Ryuichi: Lo que pasa es que le pedí a Tohma que la gira de Bad Luck y Nittle Grasper se hiciera una sola  
Shuichi: (poniendo ojos de desorbitado) ¿¿¿QUEEEEEE???   
Ryuichi: Así Shuichi y yo podremos cantar juntos  
Todos: Imposible  
Noriko: Yo tampoco lo creía al principio pero al final de cuentas ya me eh hecho a la idea  
Suguru: ¿Y cuanto durara la gira completa?  
Tohma: Exactamente, 3 meses  
Hiro: (pensando en Ayaka) Eso es demasiado tiempo  
Ryuichi: Pero la terminaremos en Nueva York  
Shuichi: (feliz) ¿Seguro?, eso sería fantástico  
Hiro: Así tu podrías pasar a visitar a Yuki  
Shuichi: Me has leído el pensamiento. Pronto estaré junto a mi Yuki  
Muraki: (molesto) Aun así, tres meses son tres meses y creo que serán muy pesados  
Shuichi: (poniendo ojos de estrellitas) No me importa, llueva, tiemble, se rompa el mundo en dos, esperaré con ansias el momento de ver a mi Yuki, estar a su lado, abrazarlo, besarlo, estar solos. De solo pensarlo me emociono  
Muraki: (mas molesto que nunca) Bueno ya basta de Yuki esto, Yuki aquello. Hay que ponernos a revisar las canciones antes de irnos  
Tohma: (mirándolo de reojo y poniendo cara de molestia) Además, será difícil encontrarlo en una ciudad tan grande, a menos de que tengas los medios necesarios (poniendo cara de demonio)   
Shuichi: (mirándose ambos con ojos de demonio) Pude encontrarlo antes así que no creo que esta vez vaya a ser diferente  
Tohma: (tranquilizándose) Bueno ya veremos, ya veremos  
Noriko: Tohma, necesito hablar contigo sobre algunas cosas  
Suguru: Yo también necesito decirte algo sobre los arreglos de las canciones  
Tohma: Entonces, vamos a mi oficina, adiós chicos, nos veremos luego   
K: Yo necesito arreglar algo con Sakano, ya que se sintió mal hoy y tengo que ir a verlo a su casa  
Hiro: Te acompaño, ya que tengo que llamar a alguien para avisarle lo de la gira

Así, los únicos que se quedan en la sala son Muraki, Ryuichi y Shuichi...

Ryuichi: Shuichi, te importaría traernos algo de beber, tal vez una soda  
Shuichi: (saliendo a toda velocidad) Claro, no me tardo  
Ryuichi: (poniéndose serio) Muraki ya que estamos solos ¿puedo decirte algo?  
Muraki: ¿Es por lo de ayer verdad?  
Ryuichi: (sorprendido) ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
Muraki: Ayer escuche como corrías a donde nosotros nos encontrábamos y después como te fuiste llevándote a Suguru  
Ryuichi: ¿Y que piensas hacer?, no creo Shuichi olvide a Yuki tan fácilmente y tampoco que Yuki te de la oportunidad de seducirlo seducirlo  
Muraki: Verás como haré que sea mío  
Ryuichi: Shuichi parece muy feliz con Yuki, y ahora que termine la gira verá a Yuki. ¿Eso no te preocupa?  
Muraki: Pienso correr el riesgo  
Ryuichi: Sea como sea, no lo lastimes , es una buen chico después de todo y no merece sufrir  
Muraki: Moriría antes de hacerle daño  
Ryuichi: Espero que así sea

De pronto, se escucha como alguien grita el nombre de Ryuichi por todas las instalaciones; es Tatsuha que busca como loco a Ryuichi. Lo encuentra y lo abraza ferozmente...

Tatsuha: ¡¡¡Ryuichi!!!! Por fin te encuentro, no sabes como te extrañé  
Ryuichi: (un poco asustado) ¿De verdad?  
Tatsuha: Claro que es verdad y ahora de que me eh enterado de que te vas de gira me voy contigo  
Ryuichi: ¿¿¿QUEEEE???  
Tatsuha: (enseñándole un cerro de maletas) Como lo oyes, me voy contigo. Y a hasta hice las maletas  
Ryuichi: (corriéndole una gota) Tatsuha...eres muy previsor  
Tatsuha: Cuando se trata de estar a tu lado hago lo que sea  
Muraki: Creo que los dejo solos

Tatsuha al darse cuenta de que Muraki esta ahí lo inspecciona de arriba abajo. Después pone una cara de celos...

Tatsuha: (mirándolo con odio y abrazando a Ryuichi) ¿Tu quien eres?, si tratas de robarte a mi Ryuichi te las verás conmigo, Ryuichi es solo mío entiendes, SOLO MIO  
Muraki: (riéndose) No pienso robarme a nadie  
Tatsuha: Mmm...no te creo  
Ryuichi: (quitándoselo de encima) Es cierto, el es Muraki, el nuevo compositor de Bad Luck  
Tatsuha: (poniendo cara de alivio) Menos mal. En ese caso me presento, soy Tatsuha Eiri  
Muraki: Yo soy Muraki Katzukata, mucho gusto  
Tatsuha: Como te podrás haber dado cuenta Ryuichi es mi novio, mas bien mi prometido y nos casaremos el año que viene. Estas invitado eh  
Muraki: Gracias. Ahora entiendo por que lo cuidas tanto  
Shuichi: (entrando) Aquí están las bebidas que pidieron, no saben que hacen esas male...Tatsuha ¿qué haces aquí?   
Tatsuha: Hola Shuichi, ¿cómo estas?  
Muraki: ¿Se conocen?  
Tatsuha: (sonriendo) Claro que lo conozco. Shuichi es mi cuñado   
Muraki: (confundido) ¿Tu cuñado?  
Shuichi: Si, es el hermano pequeño de Yuki  
Muraki: Ohhh, perdón, es que no entendía  
Shuichi: Así que te enteraste de que salíamos de gira. Eres muy rápido  
Tatsuha: Tratándose de mi Ryuichi hago lo que sea  
Shuichi: ¿Y piensas venir con nosotros?  
Tatsuha: Claro que si. Pronto Ryuichi y yo seremos esposos y tengo que saber sus andanzas, ¿no crees?  
Shuichi: Si, es bueno que pienses así  
Tatsuha: ¿Y tu como vas con Yuki?, ¿se han comunicado?  
Shuichi: No mucho, pero terminando la gira pienso ir a verlo ya que el ultimo concierto será en Nueva York  
Tatsuha: Eso es maravilloso, puede que también lo vaya a visitar   
Ryuichi: (tratando de escapar de Tatsuha) Bueno chicos, los dejo. Tengo que ir a ver a Tohma  
Tatsuha: (atrapándolo) A no, no te escaparás. Antes de ver a Seguchi quiero que me acompañes, tengo que mostrarte algo   
Ryuichi: Pero  
Tatsuha: (jalándolo) No hay pretexto, tu vienes conmigo. Nos vemos Shuichi  
Shuichi: Adiós  
Muraki: Adiós chicos. Tienes un cuñado muy raro  
Shuichi: Aunque no lo parece el tiene 19 años, solo un año más que yo  
Muraki: ¿Pero es muy joven para Ryuichi?  
Shuichi: No te creas. Es pequeño pero muy precoz, incluso se van a casar  
Muraki: Si, me lo acaba de decir  
Shuichi: Muraki quiero pedirte disculpas por lo de la primera canción que hiciste  
Muraki: No te fijes, estabas muy sensible entonces  
Shuichi: Aun así, quiero recompensarte por lo que te hice pasar   
Muraki: No es necesario  
Shuichi: No, quiero recompensártelo.¿Qué te parece que vayamos a comer algo típico?  
Muraki: (sonriéndole tiernamente) Esta bien, iré a comer contigo  
Shuichi: (sonrojado) Bueno, vamos

Así Shuichi y Muraki van con dirección al restaurante mientras que Tatsuha lleva a una bodega abandonada a Ryuichi, ya que le tiene una sorpresita...

Tatsuha: (entrando a la bodega) Ya llegamos  
Ryuichi: (entrando también) Esta muy oscuro, casi no puedo ver. ¿Seguro que estamos en el lugar correcto?  
Tatsuha: (cerrando la puerta y sonriendo maliciosamente) Claro que es aquí, tranquilo, no te pasará nada  
Ryuichi: (asustado) ¿Por qué has cerrado la puerta?  
Tatsuha: (acorralándolo en la pared) Para que no nos molesten, claro   
Ryuichi: (asustándose más) ¿Y...que...que querías enseñarme?  
Tatsuha: Pronto lo veras

Sin que Ryuichi se diera cuenta ya se encontraba atrapado en los brazos de Tatsuha, quiso quitárselo de encima y no pudo, poco a poco Tatsuha se acercaba a sus labios hasta que logro besarlo apasionadamente, algo que lo prendió aún más... 

Ryuichi: ¿Qué haces Tatsuha?  
Tatsuha: Me dejaste solo en el templo por mucho tiempo, ahora te haré pagar por eso  
Ryuichi: (sonrojado) ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
Tatsuha: Te devoraré ahora mismo  
Ryuichi: ¿Pero si nos descubren aquí?  
Tatsuha: No te preocupes, nadie se dará cuenta

Tatsuha empezó a besar suavemente el cuello de Ryuichi, a acariciar su rostro, después su pecho por encima de la ropa y más tarde por debajo de ella; poco a poco le fue quitándole la camisa, el pantalón, la ropa interior hasta dejarlo sin nada. Ryuichi, por su parte, empezaba a hacer lo mismo con Tatsuha, besaba sus labios ardientemente mientras lo despojaba de sus ropas, mordía sus orejas dulcemente (algo que como ya hemos visto funciona muy bien con los Eiri) y empezaba a descender lentamente, primero llego a su pecho, después a su abdomen y después a su miembro. Tatsuha, al sentir los cálidos labios de Ryuichi se éxito aún más de lo que de por si estaba, al punto de empezar a dar gemidos de placer. Ryuichi empezó a besar el miembro de Tatsuha dulcemente, después de que se percató de que ya estaba totalmente erecto, lo introdujo a su boca y empezó a juguetear con el por medio de su lengua. Los dos sentían un placer embriagante, después de un tiempo Ryuichi saco el miembro de su boca y se dirigió de nuevo a los labios de Tatsuha, se besaron repetidamente con una pasión como ninguna, Tatsuha, que quería brindarle más placer a Ryuichi hizo lo mismo que Ryuichi a el. Se acerco rápidamente al pene de Ryuichi, levanto una de sus piernas y la puso sobre su hombro, empezó a meter y sacar el miembro de su boca, algunas veces paraba y con su lengua jugueteaba con el, otras no solo jugaba sino que lo mordía bruscamente, algo que excitaba a los dos de sobremanera. Poco a poco tanto Tatsuha como Ryuichi llegaron al límite de su excitación, ya no bastaba con besos y caricias...

Ryuichi: Ya no puedo más Tatsuha  
Tatsuha: ¿Vas a venirte tan pronto?  
Ryuichi: Quiero que me lo metas ya o si no me moriré

Tatsuha puso a Ryuichi contra la pared, este se dejaba a los deseos de Tatsuha, pues ya no había control en el. Sin pleno aviso Tatsuha empezó a embestir a Ryuichi, este, por su parte, gritaba de placer, gemía tan sensualmente y tan fuerte que al mismo tiempo que lo hacía, Tatsuha y el se encendían aún más. Poco a poco Ryuichi tomo una de las manos de Tatsuha y la acercaba a su miembro erecto, este, entendiendo lo que quería Ryuichi lo tomo fuertemente, movía su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre el pene de Ryuichi muy rápida y bruscamente, algo que los llevo al clímax...

Ryuichi: Tatsuha...más...quiero más...por favor...llévame al clímax  
Tatsuha: Esto...no...ha...sido...nada...mmm...ahhh..ahora...veras...lo...que...puedo hacerte  
Ryuichi: Si...embísteme así…no quiero que….termines...tan pronto

Tatsuha rápidamente lo volteo, lo levantó, lo tomo de las piernas y cadera y le introdujo su miembro. Al hacer esto Ryuichi pego un grito de placer tan fuerte que todos en las instalaciones lo oyeron y pensando en que algo malo le ocurría fueron a donde estaban los dos solos. Al ver que todos se dirigían a la bodega dieron por terminad el sensual momento y empezaron a vestirse. Secaron el sudor de sus frentes y tolo lo que diera testimonio de ese romántico encuentro. De pronto un hombre abrió la puerta y los encontró...

Hombre: ¿Le ocurre algo señor Sakuma?  
Ryuichi: (sonrojado aun) No, nada  
Hombre: ¿Seguro?, es que escuche un grito que parecía ser suyo y me preocupe  
Tatsuha: (abrazando a Ryuichi por los hombros) Lo que paso fue que Ryuichi estaba jugando con una pequeña pelota, entonces esta se le escapo de las manos y vino a dar aquí. Al tratar de levantarla, por error, levantó una horrible araña y esta lo asustó. ¿No es así Ryuichi?  
Ryuichi: Si, así fue  
Tatsuha: No se preocupe señor, todo esta bien  
Hombre: Bueno, con su permiso yo me retiro  
Ruichi: (apenado) Lo siento Tatsuha, no quise terminar tan pronto  
Tatsuha: (sonriéndole y tomándolo por la barbilla) No te preocupes, pronto estaremos solos y cuando llegue ese momento te prometo hacértelo hasta que mueras

Mientras Ryuichi y Tatsuha se van de la bodega Shuichi y Muraki terminaban de comer...

Muraki: Todo ha estado delicioso  
Shuichi: Este es un restaurante muy bueno, verdad  
Muraki: Bueno, ya que hemos terminado de comer es hora de arreglar nuestras cosas para lo del viaje, tenemos poco tiempo antes de que llegue la hora de salida  
Shuichi: Si. Espero que conozcas a Yuki, puede ser un poco descortés pero es una buena persona  
Muraki: También espero con ansias conocerlo

Así Shuichi, Muraki, Ryuichi, Tatsuha y los demás se preparan para salir de gira. Viajan por todo Japón, rápidamente pasan los tres meses. Shuichi esta impaciente por ver a Yuki y Muraki por ver en persona a su rival. Después de lo agotados que están (esto se aplica más a Ryuichi y Tatsuha) por los múltiples conciertos logran llegar al último, que se llevará a cabo en Nueva York. Al llegar al aeropuerto, todos se apresuran a bajar, toman sus pertenencias y se dirigen al hotel. Una vez ahí, Shuichi acomoda sus cosas en el cuarto rápidamente va al cuarto de Tatsuha para que lo acompañe a visitar a Yuki... 

Shuichi: (tocando la puerta) Tatsuha ¿estas ahí?  
Tatsuha: ¿Qué quieres Shuichi?  
Shuichi: Vine a ver si me acompañas a ir a buscar a Yuki a la editorial   
Tatsuha: Perdóname Shuichi, pero ahora no tengo ánimos de salir. Además le prometí algo a Ryuichi que en cuanto estuviéramos solos haríamos algo juntos  
Shuichi: (cabizbajo) Bueno, en ese caso nos vemos  
Tatsuha: (cerrando la puerta) Que tengas suerte  
Muraki: (cerrando la puerta de su habitación) ¿Si quieres yo te acompaño?  
Shuichi: Como crees, sería una molestia para ti; seguro que quieres descansar  
Muraki: No te preocupes, quiero ayudarte a encontrarlo  
Shuichi: En ese caso vámonos

Shuichi y Muraki van por la calles de Nueva York buscando la editorial donde trabaja Yuki. Poco a poco se va oscureciendo hasta que por fin llega la noche, pero al fin llegan a la editorial...

Shuichi: Mira Muraki, hemos llegado

Mientras que dentro de ella...

Yuki: Chicos ya es hora de irnos  
Tsuzuki: Es cierto. ¿Hisoka, quieres que te lleve a casa?  
Hisoka: No, no es necesario, gracias  
Tsuzuki: Bueno yo me voy. Adiós  
Hisoka: Oye Yuki, ¿vas a estar en tu casa mas tarde?  
Yuki: Claro, ¿por qué?  
Hisoka: Es que quiero que revisemos juntos el prologo que hice para la novela   
Yuki: ¿Por qué no me lo das de una vez?  
Hisoka: Es que lo tengo en casa  
Yuki: En ese caso esta bien, te esperaré en casa  
Hisoka: Bueno, mas tarde llego  
Yuki: Bueno, hasta más tarde

Yuki sale de la editorial con paso veloz hacia su departamento pero no se percata que en ese preciso momento estaba llegando Shuichi con Muraki preguntando por el...

Recepcionista: Lo lamento pero el señor Eiri ya salió. Venga mañana en la mañana y seguro lo encuentra.  
Shuichi: Gracias señorita  
Muraki:¿Cómo te fue Shuichi?  
Shuichi: No lo encontré. Mañana tendré que regresar   
Muraki: Bueno, entonces regresemos al hotel  
Shuichi: Si, es lo mejor

En el momento en el que Shuichi y Muraki salían Hisoka iba a toda prisa para llegar a su casa, por descuido choca con Shuichi y ambos se caen...

Hisoka: Perdón señor  
Shuichi (levantándose) No hay problema, pero ten más cuidado   
Hisoka: Si  
Muraki: ¿Nos vamos Shuichi?  
Shuichi: Si

Así Shuichi y Muraki regresan al hotel y ya en el pasillo para entrar a los cuartos...

Shuichi: Perdona que te halla molestado para nada  
Muraki: No importa, de todas maneras fue divertido  
Shuichi: Buenas noches, que descanses  
Muraki: (entrando a su cuarto) Igualmente  
Shuichi: (pensando y caminando hacia el cuarto de Tatsuha) Creo que debo avisarle a Tatsuha que ya se donde trabaja Yuki  
Shuichi: (tocando la puerta) Tatsuha  
Ryuichi: (abriendo y tratando de tapar su cuerpo desnudo con una sábana) Si, ¿qué se te ofrece Shuichi?  
Shuichi: (sonrojándose al ver a Ryuichi así) Lo lamento, venía buscando a Tatsuha pero veo que están ocupados  
Ryuichi: No te preocupes, espera, ahora lo llamo. Amor, Shuichi quiere hablar contigo  
Tatsuha: (tapándose con una sábana de la cintura para abajo) ¿Qué se te ofrece Shuichi?  
Shuichi: Solamente te venía a avisar que ya se donde trabaja Yuki. Mañana iré a verlo  
Ryuichi: ¿No lo encontraste?  
Shuichi: (viendo al piso) No, pero mañana lo encontrare  
Ryuichi: (buscando en su pantalón tirado) Espera un momento, te daré algo que te ayudará encontrarlo  
Shuichi: No te molestes, de verdad  
Ryuichi: (le entrega una dirección a Shuichi) Toma, aquí esta   
Tatsuha: ¿Qué es Ryuichi?  
Ryuichi: Es la dirección de la casa de Yuki  
Shuichi: (poniéndose contento) Gracias Ryuichi  
Tatsuha: (abrazando a Ryuichi de la cintura por atrás) ¿Cómo la has conseguido cariño?  
Ryuichi: Se la pedí a Tohma antes de que saliéramos de gira   
Tatsuha: (dándole un beso en la mejilla) Eres muy inteligente Ryuichi, por eso me gustas  
Ryuichi: ¿Solamente por eso?  
Shuichi: (interrumpiéndolos) Bueno, me voy. Adiós  
Ryuichi: Espero que lo encuentres  
Shuichi: Si

Así Shuichi sale feliz rumbo a la casa de Yuki. Mientras que dentro de ella...

Hisoka: (sirviendo café) ¿Qué te parece?  
Yuki: (leyendo) Es bueno pero aún le faltan cosas  
Hisoka: ¿Quieres que te sirva café?  
Yuki: Si, por favor  
Hisoka: (dándole la taza de café) Toma

Yuki sin querer toma la mano de Hisoka, este a su vez se percata y por impulso deja caer el café encima de la camisa de Yuki y su pantalón...

Hisoka: (desabrochándose el pantalón) Quema  
Yuki: (quitándose la camisa) ¿De verdad?. No me había dado cuenta  
Hisoka: Lo lamento, se resbalo de las manos  
Yuki: (entrando a su recamara) No te preocupes, ahora busco otra para ponerme

En ese momento se oye que tocan la puerta...

Hisoka: (abriendo la puerta) Si, ¿quién es?  
Shuichi: Disculpe, creo que me eh equivocado de casa  
Yuki: (saliendo de la recamara con la camisa desabrochada) ¿Quién es Hisoka?

Al oír la voz de Yuki Shuichi empuja la puerta, esta se abre y deja ver a Yuki con la camisa desabotonada y a Hisoka con el pantalón abierto. El malinterpreta las cosas. Sin más empieza a llorar amargamente…

Shuichi: (llorando) Yuki tu...me mentiste

CONTINUARÁ... 

------------------------NOTAS DE LA AUTORA---------------------  
¿Qué creen que pase entre Shuichi y Yuki ahora que lo ha encontrado en estas circunstancias? Lean el siguiente fic y lo sabrán. Usagui como se que te gusta Ryuichi decidí poner una escena de el y Tatsuha, espero que no te molestes (más por que se van a casar). Espero que les haya gustado. Además quiero agradecer a JOJUN, un amigo que me ayuda a hacer estos fics y que de seguro leerá este. Recuerden que sus opiniones son importantes para mi. Dejen reviews. Hasta la próxima...


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 5: "CORAZÓN PERDIDO "  
POR: ANALI

Shuichi: (llorando) Yuki tu...me mentiste.  
Yuki: Espera, no es lo que crees  
Shuichi: Creo que no tengo nada que hacer aquí  
Yuki: Espera, Shuichi. ¡¡¡SHUICHI!!!

Diciendo esto, Shuichi sale corriendo del departamento hacia la calle, Yuki trata de detenerlo pero cuando ve Shuichi ya no estaba. Empezaba a llover. Shuichi, que ya estaba un poco más calmado, veía a la gente en la calle sin mucha atención, solamente pensaba en lo que acababa de ver. Yuki estaba solo en su departamento con un chico que, como había comprobado, no era solo una visita. Le dolía el corazón y mucho. La lluvia llego y Shuichi todavía deambulaba como un espíritu perdido por las calles. Poco a poco estas se fueron quedando solitarias, Shuichi, por su parte, mojado y sin ninguna ilusión llego, sin saber como, a un parque que se encontraba desolado y alejado de la cuidad. Ahí, empezó a gritar el nombre de Yuki con gran dolor, a maldecirlo y sollozaba su pena, haber visto a Yuki en otros brazos...

Shuichi: (mirando al cielo y mojándose la cara) ¿Por qué Yuki?, ¿por qué lo hiciste?. Si ya no quería estar conmigo solo me lo hubiera dicho. Por que dios, ¿es que acaso no esta bien amar?, ¿es tan malo querer estar con la persona que amas?, ¿es malo tratar de ser FELIZ?

Estaba haciéndose muy tarde. Shuichi decide irse al hotel. Ya en el pasillo, estaba poniendo las llaves en el cerrojo de la puerta de su cuarto cuando estas se le caen, en ese momento empieza a decir lo idiota que es y se pega contra la pared. Muraki que estaba todavía despierto haciendo unos arreglos finales para el concierto logra escuchar a Shuichi y decide ir a ver que pasa...

Muraki: (saliendo de su cuarto) ¿Qué ocurre Shuichi?

En ese momento Muraki ve a Shuichi totalmente empapado, Shuichi, a su vez, corre a abrazar a Muraki. Los dos se quedan así por un momento hasta que Muraki rompe el silencio...

Muraki: Creo que deberías entrar

Ya adentro de su cuarto...

Muraki: Ahora si. ¿Por qué estas empapado?  
Shuichi: Ryuichi me dio la dirección de Yuki  
Muraki: (impresionado) ¿Y que paso?, ¿lograste verlo?  
Shuichi: (empezando a llorar) Si, pero...pero...  
Muraki: (asustándose) ¿Pero que?  
Shuichi: (abrazándolo fuertemente) Me mintió, me mintió Muraki  
Muraki: ¿Por qué lo dices?  
Shuichi: Yo fui a verlo a su casa pero cuando abrieron la puerta estaba un chico con los pantalones abiertos y Yuki con la camisa desabotonada. Estaban juntos, y yo no pude más  
Muraki: (acariciándole el cabello para calmarlo) Ya, ya. Cálmate Shuichi, mañana arreglaremos esto  
Shuichi: Pero ¿por qué Muraki?, ¿por qué darme falsas esperanzas?, ¿por qué me hizo una promesa si iba a romperla de esa manera?  
Muraki: Tranquilo  
Shuichi: (mirándolo a los ojos) No lo entiendo. Se que no soy la persona más adecuada para el pero no era para que me mintiera de esa manera, ¿es que caso soy tan malvado para merecer esto?   
Muraki: (abrazándolo aun más fuerte) No siempre las cosas son como uno quiere.  
Shuichi: ¿Pero aun así, por que?  
Muraki: Será mejor que te cambies esa ropa, te acompaño a tu cuarto.  
Shuichi: (mirando al suelo) No quiero entrar ahí, por lo menos no en este momento. Hay muchas cosas que traje para Yuki y no quiero encontrarme con ellas.  
Muraki: (entendiendo la posición de Shuichi) ¿Si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir aquí?  
Shuichi: (ya mas calmado) ¿De verdad?  
Muraki: Si, no hay problema  
Shuichi: ¿Pero no traigo ropa seca?  
Muraki: (quitándose la camisa de la pijama) Toma, corre a cambiarte   
Shuichi: ¿Pero puedes enfermarte?  
Muraki: No te preocupes, ya encontraré algo para ponerme

Shuichi entra al baño y se empieza a cambiar. Muraki empieza a arreglar la cama para Shuichi y al ver que tal vez quiera dormir solo, prepara el sofá que esta a un lado para el. Muraki oye como Shuichi sale del baño y al voltear a verlo se lleva una gran sorpresa...

Shuichi: ¿Qué tal?, me queda un poco grande pero no creo que sea inconveniente ¿verdad Muraki?, ¿Muraki?

Muraki no podía dar crédito a lo que veía. Shuichi llevaba puesta su camisa, y esta al quedarle un poco grande, le quedaba hasta medio muslo y dejaba mostrar uno de sus hombros. Se veía tan tierno y sexy (al menos para Muraki) que empezó a sonrojarse...

Muraki: (pensando) Pero que bonito cuerpo tiene. Se ve tan sexy con esa camisa  
Shuichi: (sacándolo de su pensamiento) Muraki  
Muraki: (sonrojado) Si. Di..di...dime  
Shuichi: ( mirándolo raro) ¿Qué te pasa?, estas hablando muy extraño  
Muraki: ¿De verdad?  
Shuichi: (poniendo sus manos en el rostro de Muraki) Estas muy rojo de la cara, parece que quisieras enfermarte  
Muraki: (tratando de ver hacia otro lugar) No...no es nada  
Shuichi: (soltándolo) Bueno, si tu lo dices  
Muraki: (ya en su estado de tranquilidad) Shuichi tu dormirás en la cama y yo en el sofá  
Shuichi: ¿Por qué Muraki?. ¿Acaso te molesta mi presencia?  
Muraki: Claro que no, pero creo que querrás dormir solo  
Shuichi: Por extraño que parezca preferiría dormir contigo. Hoy no quiero estar solo  
Muraki: Shuichi...  
Shuichi: Vamos, métete a la cama o te enfermarás

Así los dos se meten a la cama. Muraki esta muy nervioso ya que la cama es un poco reducida y el cuerpo de Shuichi choca mucho con el suyo. Esta a punto de salir de ella cuando escucha que Shuichi empieza a llorar dormido. Decide quedarse, empieza a acariciar su rostro y su cabello para calmarlo...

Muraki: (pensando) Tranquilo Shuichi, aquí estoy para cuidarte

De repente Shuichi dice algo que desconcierta a Muraki

Shuichi: (susurrando) Yuki, no me dejes...Yuki

Muraki al escuchar esto se impresiona un poco pero después entiende el por que dice eso Shuichi

Muraki: (susurrando) Shuichi te juro que haré que te olvides de ese desgraciado de Yuki y que te enamores de mi. Verás que a mi lado serás muy feliz

Mientras que en la casa de Yuki...

Yuki: (cabizbajo) No quiero ser descortés pero quisiera que te fueras. No me siento bien  
Hisoka: (entendiendo a Yuki) Si, nos veremos en el trabajo mañana 

Hisoka sale des domicilio de Yuki, va por la calle pensando en que por su culpa hizo sentir mal a Yuki y eso lo entristece. Mientras tanto, Yuki apaga todas las luces de su casa, excepto la pequeña lámpara de su escritorio del cual saca una foto de Shuichi haciendo la señal de "amor y paz" mientras sonríe. Se la queda viendo por un rato y la vuelve a guardar. Se queda pensando mientras una lagrima se desliza por su mejilla...

Yuki: Shuichi, perdón

Se vuelve de día. En el hotel se empieza a escuchar el movimiento de la gente al subir y bajar por los elevadores. Ryuichi, intrigado por lo que pudo haberle pasado a Shuichi, sale de su cuarto con dirección al de Shuichi. Se percata de ver que Tatsuha aun este durmiendo. Habré la puerta suavemente, se acomoda una sábana en el cuerpo para taparse un poco, sale de puntitas y vuelve a cerrar la puerta con la misma suavidad. Ya afuera de su cuarto toca la puerta del cuarto de Shuichi, pero nadie sale de el así que toca la puerta de Muraki. Este sale de inmediato... 

Muraki: (bostezando) ¿Si?  
Ryuichi: Hola Muraki  
Muraki: (impresionado de cómo va vestido Ryuichi) ¿Qué haces aquí?  
Ryuichi: Solo venía a preguntar si no sabes donde se encuentra Shuichi. Estuve tocando a su puerta pero no salió  
Muraki: Shuichi esta aquí  
Ryuichi: ¿¿¿QUEEEE???

Ryuichi abre la puerta de un golpe y ve a Shuichi acurrucado en la cama. Vuelve a ver a Muraki pero esta vez con una cara de odio... 

Ryuichi: (mirándolo como demonio) ¿Qué le has hecho?, ¿si le hiciste algo malo te juro que te las verás conmigo?   
Muraki: (tratando de que Ryuichi bajara la voz) Guarda silencio. Aun esta dormido  
Ryuichi: Si, pero ¿por qué esta aquí?  
Muraki: Te lo contaré

Muraki empieza a contarle a Ryuichi lo que le dijo Shuichi la noche anterior, Ryuichi se tranquiliza y empieza a entristecerse... 

Ryuichi: Pobre Shuichi  
Muraki: La verdad es que esta muy decepcionado. Pero querías hablas con el verdad. ¿Quieres que lo despierte?  
Ryuichi: No, será mejor que descanse. Hasta luego Muraki  
Muraki: Adiós

Ambos entran a sus habitaciones. Ryuichi, con mucho cuidado cierra la puerta, pero al voltear...

Tatsuha: (poniendo ojos de demonio) ¿A dónde fuiste Ryuichi?   
Ryuichi: (asustado) Ta...Ta... Tatsuha, pensé que todavía estabas dormido  
Tatsuha: (enojándose aun más) Aun no me has respondido. ¿Dónde fuiste vestido así?  
Ryuichi: A ninguna parte  
Tatsuha: (mirándolo con malicia) Siendo así, creo que seguiremos en lo que estábamos  
Ryuichi: Pero hemos estado haciendo el amor desde ayer en la tarde y no has parado, ¿no crees que deberíamos descansar?  
Tatsuha: Te dije que cuando estuviéramos solos te lo haría hasta morir ¿no?. Bueno aún no te has muerto ¿verdad?   
Ryuichi: (poniendo ojitos de perrito triste) Pero, ya estoy cansado, adolorido y tengo mucho sueño  
Tatsuha: (sonriendo y tirándolo en la cama) Eso deberías haber pensado antes de haber salido sin avisarme. Ahora te castigaré por lo que hiciste  
Ryuichi: (sintiendo como Tatsuha le quita la sábana) Pero  
Tatsuha: (poniéndose encima de Ryuichi) Tranquilo amor, ya verás que bien te sentirás después que lo volvamos a hacer   
Ryuichi: Eres malo, mira como me torturas. Ya me imagino cuando estemos cansados lo que harás conmigo  
Tatsuha: Pero es una tortura muy deliciosa, además, te encanta que te torture así  
Ryuichi: Oh Tatsuha

Así, Tatsuha y Ryuichi hacen el amor una y otra y otra vez hasta que Tatsuha se siente satisfecho. El pobre Ryuichi (que ya se sentía más dormido que despierto) se acurruca en el pecho de Tatsuha...

Tatsuha: (fumando un cigarrillo con cara de satisfacción) Que bien me siento, ¿tu no Ryuichi?  
Ryuichi: Pues me siento cansado  
Tatsuha: Eso lo note. Lamento decírtelo pero creo que deberíamos practicar más. No estoy diciendo que seas el mejor en esto pero es que ya te cansas muy rápido  
Ryuichi: Claro que no tengo la misma resistencia. ¿Cómo te sentirías después de hacer el amor 15 veces seguidas en menos de 24 horas eh?  
Tatsuha: Bueno, ¿qué quieres que haga?, solo con mirarte me pongo cachondo  
Ryuichi: Empiezo a creer que eres masoquista  
Tatsuha: (mirándolo con ojos de enojo) ¿Qué dijiste?   
Ryuichi: Yo, nada.  
Tatsuha: Aun así, creo que hay algo más, algo que te reocupa ¿o me equivoco?  
Ryuichi: No te equivocas. Lo que pasa es que le ha pasado algo a Shuichi y estoy preocupado por el  
Tatsuha: (impresionado) ¿Pues que le paso?

Ryuichi empieza a contarle a Tatsuha lo que Muraki le contó. Tatsuha lo escucha muy atento. Mientras ellos están platicando Shuichi se empieza a despertar...

Shuichi: (bostezando) Buenos días Muraki  
Muraki: Buenos días Shuichi, ¿cómo dormiste?  
Shuichi: Muy bien, gracias  
Muraki: Oye te vino a buscar Ryuichi  
Shuichi: ¿De verdad?  
Muraki: Si, estaba muy impaciente por verte pero al saber que estabas dormido decidió irse  
Shuichi: Creo que debería ir a verlo  
Muraki: Sería mejor que no fueras ahora. Hace poco escuche ruidos raros y gritos que parecían ser de Ryuichi. Creo que están muy ocupados  
Shuichi: Si, puede que interrumpa algo importante  
Muraki: Oye Shuichi, ¿vamos a comer?, es que tengo un poco de hambre   
Shuichi: (rugiéndole el estómago) Si. Creo que también tengo hambre

Así, ambos salen hacia el comedor del hotel, mientras que Ryuichi termina de contarle lo que le paso a Shuichi a Tatsuha...

Tatsuha: (tratando de asimilar lo que Ryuichi le acababa de decir) Así que hizo eso Yuki. Ese idiota no tiene remedio, siempre es igual   
Ryuichi: (con cara de preocupación) Pero yo sigo muy preocupado por Shuichi  
Tatsuha: (impresionado por el ánimo de Ryuichi) Tranquilo, verás que pronto se arreglará  
Ryuichi: Pero aun así, imagínate lo que Shuichi esta sintiendo ahora. Si algo así nos pasara no se que haría, es posible que me muriera de dolor  
Tatsuha: (dándole un beso en la frente) No estés pensando en eso, yo jamás te haría una cosa así  
Ryuichi: (mirándolo acusadoramente) Mmm...No estoy tan seguro. Estas tan lunático que no me sorprendería  
Tatsuha: (corriéndole una gota) Bueno yo...Ya se, ¿qué te parece ir a comer algo?  
Ryuichi: Eso sería genial  
Tatsuha: Entonces vístete y vámonos  
Ryuichi: Conozco un restaurante donde sirven comida muy sabrosa  
Tatsuha: Pues vamos

Mientras ellos se dirigen al restaurante, Yuki y Hisoka se encuentran el trabajo. Yuki (aunque quiere aparentar mucho valor) se siente fatal. El presidente, al ver esto decide hacer algo para levantarle el ánimo...

Presidente: ¿Qué les parece si los cuatro vamos a comer afuera?   
Tsuzuki: Eso estaría muy bien  
Presidente: Pues vamos  
Asistente: Señor, los de la otra editorial están aquí. Quieren hablar con usted  
Presidente: Dígales que enseguida voy  
Asistente: Si señor  
Presidente: Lo lamento chicos tengo que ir. Pero ustedes adelántense, los alcanzamos en el restaurante  
Tsuzuki: ¿Los alcanzamos?  
Presidente: Si, tu vienes conmigo. Necesito que les muestre la cifras de venta y todo lo demás  
Tsuzuki: Pero...  
Presidente: No trates de escapar, además, ya dije que los iremos a alcanzarlos en el restaurante  
Tsuzuki: (saliendo de la oficina) Bueno, que hacer, trabajo es trabajo   
Presidente: (cerrando la puerta) Adiós chicos  
Hisoka: Creo que ya deberíamos irnos Yuki  
Yuki: (desanimado) Si, como digas

Mientras que Muraki y Shuichi...

Shuichi: Mmm, todo ha estado delicioso  
Muraki: ¿Tenías mucha hambre verdad?  
Shuichi: (sonriendo) La verdad es que si  
Muraki: (contemplándolo) Te ves mejor con una sonrisa en tu rostro   
Shuichi: (sonrojándose) ¿Tu lo crees?  
Muraki: (tomándole la mano) Claro. Shuichi por lo que paso ayer, cuenta conmigo para lo que se te ofrezca  
Shuichi: (tomando la mano de Muraki) Gracias Muraki, no sabes como te lo agradezco  
Muraki: (sonrojándose) No tienes que agradecer nada.  
Shuichi: (mirando su reloj) Mira que hora es, ya es muy tarde  
Muraki: ¿Te preocupa algo?  
Shuichi: Es que quede con los chicos de ensayar con ellos antes del concierto   
Muraki: Entonces voy contigo. También tengo que revisar algo con K antes de sea el concierto  
Shuichi: Siendo así vámonos ya o llegaremos tarde

Shuichi y Muraki se van del comedor hacia los ensayos de la banda. Mientras ellos se van Tatsuha y Ryuichi están terminando su merienda...

Tatsuha: Ryuichi que buen gusto tienes en la comida  
Ryuichi: Gracias por el cumplido  
Tatsuha: Oye ¿no quedaste con Seguchi de ir a ensayar con ellos antes de la presentación?  
Ryuichi: Es cierto, se me había olvidado. ¿Por qué no me acompañas Tatsuha?  
Tatsuha: (feliz al escuchar esto) ¿Puedo?  
Ryuichi: (sonriéndole) Claro, ¿no te cuerdas que dijiste que querías saber mis andanzas por que pronto seremos esposos?, que mejor oportunidad que esta  
Tatsuha: Cierto, bueno deja ir al sanitario y nos vamos  
Ryuichi: Esta bien, te esperaré afuera

Mientras Ryuichi y Tatsuha se levantan de su mesa Yuki y Hisoka van entrando al mismo restaurante...

Hisoka: Hay mucha gente. Parece que no hay mesas  
Yuki: (aún con desanimo) Si, es posible que no encontremos mesa   
Hisoka: (mirando la mesa que estaban desocupando Ryuichi y Tatsuha) Mira, ahí hay una.  
Yuki: ¿Seguro?  
Hisoka: Mira, vamos antes de que se ocupe

Yuki y Hisoka se acercan a donde esta Ryuichi. Este, por su parte ve como Yuki se cerca de el y como viene acompañado por Hisoka, algo que por cierto le empieza a molestar...

Hisoka: ¿disculpe señor, podemos ocupar su mesa?  
Ryuichi: (molesto) Yuki ¿qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí?   
Yuki: (reaccionando) ¿Ryuichi que haces aquí?  
Ryuichi: Vine a comer con Tatsuha, de hecho lo estoy esperando para irnos   
Hisoka: (confundido) ¿Se conocen Yuki?  
Yuki: Si, el es el futuro esposo de mi hermano  
Hisoka: ¿Esposo?  
Yuki: Te lo explicaré luego  
Ryuichi: (enojándose aun más) Creo que debo presentarme. Yo soy Ryuichi Sakuma ¿y tu quien eres?  
Hisoka: Perdón, yo soy Hisoka Katzukata, un placer conocerlo  
Ryuichi: ¿Así que por esto cambiaste a Shuichi, eh Yuki?   
Hisoka: ¿Perdón?  
Yuki: (impresionado por lo que le acaba de decir Ryuichi) ¿ Por que dijiste eso?  
Ryuichi: Shuichi me lo contó ayer, que te encontró con esta "persona" en tu departamento  
Yuki: ¿Sabes donde esta Shuichi ahora?  
Ryuichi: Si, pero dudo que quiera verte, ya que TU LO ENGAÑASTES  
Yuki: ¿Pero que estas diciendo?  
Ryuichi: (explotando de ira) No lo niegues, ayer Shuichi te vio muy amigable con esta persona. No puedo creer que le hayas hecho eso  
Yuki: Pero, todo es un gran malentendido  
Ryuichi: No mientas. Shuichi jamás mentiría en algo tan especial como esto. Por tu culpa ahora esta muy mal  
Yuki: (asustándose) ¿De verdad?  
Ryuichi: Dudo que te interese. Aun no puedo creer que lo hayas cambiado por alguien como el. Shuichi es mejor persona y no es tan rastrero como tu (refiriéndose a Hisoka)  
Hisoka: (molesto) Oiga, no le voy a permitir que me insulte  
Ryuichi: ¿Entonces como se le puede llamar a alguien que le roba la pareja a otra?  
Tatsuha: (llegando a donde se encontraban Yuki y los demás) ¿Pero que pasa Ryuichi?, se escucha tu voz hasta en la cocina  
Yuki: Ryuichi, por favor, dime donde puedo encontrar a Shuichi  
Ryuichi: Para que quieres verlo, ¿no crees que ya le has hecho mucho daño?  
Yuki: (desesperado) Por favor, dime donde esta. Si no le aclaro las cosas puede que pase algo que ya no tenga remedio...Te lo imploro, dímelo antes de que muera de dolor (a punto de llorar)

Ryuichi se quedo muy impresionado por lo que le decía Yuki, nunca lo había visto tan desesperado. Tomo un papel que se encontraba en la mesa y saco una pluma de su bolsillo. Empezó a escribir el la dirección del hotel y se lo entrego a Yuki...

Ryuichi: Toma, espero que te sirva de algo  
Yuki: (tranquilizándose) Gracias Ryuichi, te debo una   
Ryuichi: Que te quede claro que te eh ayudado solo por que quiero que Shuichi este feliz. Así que NO LO ARRUINES, o te juro que lo pagarás caro  
Yuki: Te prometo que no lo haré  
Tatsuha: Ryuichi, debemos irnos  
Ryuichi: Si, vámonos  
Tatsuha: Nos vemos Yuki, espero que tengas suerte  
Yuki: Adiós

Ryuichi y Tatsuha salen del lugar, mientras Yuki se apresura ha llamar un taxi que lo lleve al hotel en donde esta Shuichi...

Yuki: (nervioso) Lo lamento Hisoka pero tengo que irme  
Hisoka: (entristeciéndose) Si Yuki, que tengas suerte

Yuki se sube al taxi, después de un tiempo viajando en el vehículo se para debido a una gran congestión vehicular. Yuki ya no puede esperar más, se esta anocheciendo y necesita hablar con Shuichi antes de que el concierto empiece...

Yuki: Déjeme aquí  
Conductor: ¿Pero como cree que lo voy a dejar aquí señor?, el hotel que usted busca todavía se encuentra muy lejos  
Yuki: (impaciente) No me importa, ¿cuánto le debo?   
Conductor: Son $20 dólares  
Yuki: (saliendo del taxi) Tome, quédese con el cambio  
Conductor: Gracias señor. Espero que tenga suerte

Yuki corría como loco por las calles. Solo tenía un propósito, llegar antes de que Shuichi se fuera, pues sabía que si en ese momento no hablaba con el al día siguiente Shuichi regresaría a Japón y no podría arreglar las cosas con el. Mientras le faltaban pocas calles para llegar al hotel, Shuichi salía de su habitación rumbo al lugar donde el concierto se llevaría a cabo...

K: Es hora de irnos Shuichi  
Shuichi: Si  
Hiro: ¿Estas nervioso?  
Shuichi: ¿Un poco?  
Suguru: Tranquilo Shuichi, no es la primera vez que nos presentamos. Ya verás como seremos un éxito  
Shuichi: Eso espero  
Sakano: Shuichi, por favor no vayas a hacer alguna idiotez si  
K: Tranquilo Sakano, o lo pondrás más nervioso  
Hiro: Bueno es hora de que bajemos  
Muraki: (buscando en su maletín algo) Adelántense chicos, en un momento los alcanzó  
Shuichi: No te tardes por favor  
Muraki: No. Enseguida voy

Mientras Muraki entraba a su habitación para encontrar lo que había olvidado Shuichi, Hiro y los demás bajaban por el ascensor mientras que Yuki ya había llegado y se disponía a ir a la habitación de Shuichi. Mientras Yuki subía al ascensor Shuichi se encontraba saliendo de el. Ambos se cruzaron en el camino. Yuki, al llegar al piso indicado buscaba como loco el número de habitación, empezaba a desesperarse, por fin lo encontró pero por más que toco no encontró a nadie que le abriera, empezó a golpear más fuerte y a llamar a Shuichi...

Yuki: (impaciente) ¡¡¡SHUICHI ABREME, SOY YUKI. NECESITO HABLAR CONTIGO. POR FAVOR HÁBREME!!!!

Muraki encuentra lo que había olvidado, empieza a escuchar los gritos de Yuki, sale de su habitación y decide ir a ver. La sorpresa que se lleva al ver que era Yuki, su enemigo en persona, quien estaba tocando la puerta como desesperado. Por alguna extraña razón decide esperar un poco a que se calme Yuki. Este por su parte, al ver que nadie le hace caso se resigna a irse de ahí. Esta punto de subir al elevador cuando escucha que una voz lo llama...

Muraki: Eres Yuki Eiri ¿verdad?  
Yuki: ¿Si?  
Muraki: Tengo que hablar contigo  
Yuki: ¿sobre que?  
Muraki: Sobre Shuichi

CONTINUARA... 

---------------------NOTAS DE LA AUTORA------------------------  
¿Qué pasará ahora que Muraki ha conocido en persona a su rival?, ¿qué hará Yuki al saber que su relación con Shuichi se ve amenazada por Muraki?. Hola, espero que les haya gustado. Usagi espero que los arreglos que le hice a este fic no te hagan enojar (por no decir que quieras matarme). Espero que lean el siguiente fic que va estar muy bueno. Dejen reviews. Adiós...


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 6: "LUZ Y OSCURIDAD"  
POR: ANALI

Muraki: Eres Yuki Eiri ¿verdad?  
Yuki: ¿Quién eres?  
Muraki: Tengo que hablar contigo sobre Shuichi  
Yuki: (impresionado) ¿Qué tienes que ver con el?  
Muraki: Más de lo que te imaginas  
Yuki: (caminando hacia donde estaba Muraki) ¿Que quieres decir con eso?  
Muraki: Quiero que te alejes de el  
Yuki: ¿Qué dices?  
Muraki: Quiero que desaparezcas de su vida  
Yuki: (tomándolo furiosamente de su camisa) ¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme eso?  
Muraki: (haciendo que lo soltara) El próximo amor de Shuichi  
Yuki: (impresionado al oír esto) ¿Qué?  
Muraki: Crees que Suichi solo puede amarte a ti ¿verdad?. Pues te equivocas, pienso hacer que te olvide  
Yuki: ¿Y como piensas lograrlo?, Shuichi no se enamorara de ti tan rápido ¿o se te olvida que el me quiere SOLO A MI?   
Muraki: Con lo que vio en tu departamento creo que no deberías estar tan seguro  
Yuki: Eso se arreglará mas rápido de lo que imaginas. Shuichi y yo hemos pasado cosas más difíciles y logramos soportarlas así que no te vayas haciendo ilusiones  
Muraki: ¿De verdad?, pues ayer no lo vi tan decidido a seguir contigo   
Yuki: (caminando hacia donde esta estaba el ascensor) Esta discusión no tiene sentido. Verás que Shuichi ira a mi departamento cuando termine el concierto, hablaremos, le haré el amor, despertara en mi cama y ni siquiera se acordará de ti  
Muraki: ¿Te sientes muy seguro, verdad?  
Yuki: (presionando el botón del ascensor) Claro  
Muraki: (entrando al ascenso) Es bueno que tengas tanta seguridad, aunque yo sigo en la idea de que ni siquiera quiere verte o al menos eso me dio a entender ayer que estuvo en mi habitación  
Yuki: (entrando al mismo ascensor que Muraki) Seguramente solo fue a hablar contigo  
Muraki: A decir verdad dormimos juntos, en la misma cama

Yuki al oír esto se queda paralizado. Empieza a creer que de verdad Shuichi y Muraki tiene algo que ver, mil ideas le empiezan a calentar la cabeza. Poco a poco empieza a enojarse más y mas de tan solo imaginar lo que pudieron haber hecho esa noche...

Muraki: Con lo que te he dicho ¿aun estas tan seguro que regrese a tus brazos?  
Yuki: (sonriendo) Ni tratando de hacerme tener celos de ti harás que yo desista de encontrarlo  
Muraki: Veo que eres buen contrincante  
Yuki: Yo creo que tienes muchas agallas para decirme todo esto  
Muraki: (bajando del ascensor) Solo te advierto que no dejaré tan fácilmente a Shuichi  
Yuki: Veremos quien gana

Asi, los dos salen del hotel. Yuki se dirige a su departamento con la idea de regresar al día siguiente a hablar con Shuichi. Mientras tanto Muraki va al auto donde todos lo esperan...

amor se me agotó la fantasía  
no se como ganar tu corazón  
te soy fiel, te doy los gustos  
y tu eres tan injusto  
que hasta un beso te molesta

Mientras dentro del coche

Shuichi: ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?  
Hiro: Estábamos a punto de dejarte  
Suguru: Claro que no lo hubiéramos hecho  
Muraki: Lo se, solamente tuve un pequeño contratiempo  
Shuichi: ¿Qué contratiempo?  
Muraki: (sonriéndole) Nada de importancia.

Muraki y los demás salen a toda velocidad hacia el concierto mientras Yuki esta esperando otro taxi para ir a su casa cuando escucha que Tatsuha lo llama...

Tatsuha: ¿Cómo te fue con Shuichi?  
Yuki: No lo encontré  
Tatsuha: Lo lamento. Pero no te desanimes, mañana podrás verlo   
Yuki: Y ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?, deberás estar en el concierto  
Tatsuha: Lo que paso es que se me hizo un poco tarde pero ya voy para allá   
Yuki: (parando a un taxi) Que te vaya bien  
Tatsuha: ¿Por qué no vas conmigo?, puede que veas a Shuichi   
Yuki: No, prefiero verlo mañana con más calma  
Tatsuha: Vamos, termina con esta tonta discusión de una vez por todas   
Taxista: ¿Dónde lo llevo señor?  
Tatsuha: Vamos, hablaras con el

Yuki no sabe que decidir, si ir a su departamento o ir con su hermano. Piensa que lo más sensato es dejar la visita para el día siguiente, pero por alguna razón siente que debería hacerlo en ese momento...

Taxista: (un poco molesto por la espera) ¿Se va a subir o no?  
Yuki: No, lo lamento  
Tatsuha: (caminado en dirección del estacionamiento) En vista de que me tomaste la palabra vámonos  
Yuki: ¿Tienes auto propio?  
Tatsuha: (rascándose la cabeza) Esto...no, pero seguro que Seguchi no se molestará si tomo el suyo  
Yuki: ¿Tienes las llaves del auto de Tohma?  
Tatsuha: Se las dejó a Ryuichi por si se le hacía tarde, sabes que es muy impredecible  
Yuki: Eso es cierto.

Mientras Yuki y Tatsuha van al estacionamiento el concierto de Bad Luck comienza...

Hiro: (tomando su guitarra) ¿Listo Shuichi?  
Shuichi: Bueno...yo  
Muraki: Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien  
Shuichi: ¿Seguro?  
Muraki: (dándole un beso en la frente) Seguro  
Suguru: Más vale que entremos ya  
Shuichi: Pero aun yo  
Hiro: (entrando al escenario) Shuichi apúrate  
Shuichi: (caminando hacia la entrada al escenario) Pero es que aun no estoy listo  
Muraki: (dándoles una palmada en la espalda a forma de empujarlo hacia delante) Suerte Shuichi  
Presentador: Y como lo prometimos, les presento a la mejor banda de Japón, Bad Luck...(se escucha la ovación del público) 

Mientras tanto seguían los hermanitos en el estacionamiento... 

Tatsuha: (arrancando el auto y abrochándose el cinturón) Será mejor que te abroches bien el cinturón por que iré rápido.  
Yuki: (sin ponerle mucha atención) Esta bien...lo que digas   
Tatsuha: Que conste que te lo advertí

Tatsuha, al tomar el volante del auto, salió como bala perdida por las calles de Nueva York. Yuki (que se iba agarrando de lo que podía) iba rezando a todos los santos para que no se mataran el y Tatsuha... 

Yuki: (poniendo cara de espanto) Tatsuha ve más despacio  
Tatsuha: ¿Es que acaso no quieres ver a Shuichi?. Será mejor que lleguemos lo más antes posible  
Yuki: Si, pero quiero que me vea vivo no en la morgue  
Tatsuha: (sonriendo) Detalles, detalles...

Yuki, al ver que su hermano no le presto atención, decidió dejar que manejará como él quisiera. Solo pensaba en que poder decirle a Shuichi para que las cosas entre ellos se arreglaran pero no encontraba una forma en la cual expresar lo que quería (raro en el verdad)...

por que cuando pregunto si me quieres  
me cambias siempre de conversación  
es que hay otra, pues hastío  
yo en ti ya no confío  
y por mi tu no te mueres

Después de un rato en la carretera un policía logro ver como iba manejando Tatsuha (y es que a la velocidad que iba ni siquiera la velocidad de la luz podía rebasarlo) decidió pararlos...

Yuki: Bien hecho tonto, ahora por tu culpa llegaremos tarde  
Tatsuha: Tranquilo, no va pasar nada  
Yuki: (mirándolo un poco enojado) Más te vale  
Policía: (tocando la ventanilla) Muéstreme sus papeles  
Tatsuha: (bajando el vidrio de la ventanilla) Dígame oficial  
Policía: Me podría mostrar sus papeles  
Tatsuha: Claro...tome. ¿Esta todo en orden?  
Policía: (revisando los papeles) Permítame terminar de revisar   
Tatsuha: Perdon  
Policía: (mirándolo intrigado) Asi que usted es Seguchi Tohma ¿eh?   
Tatsuha: (nervioso) Eh..pues..yo  
Policía: ¿Me permite ver su licencia de conducir?  
Tatsuha: Si, tome  
Yuki: (molesto) Tatsuha puedes darte prisa el concierto ya empezó   
Tatsuha: Espera un poco  
Policia: (terminando de revisar todo el papeleo) Me va a tener que acompañar señor  
Tatsuha: ¿Por qué?  
Policia: Porque en primera sus papeles no concuerdan y en segunda por que iba exceso de velocidad  
Yuki: (saliendo del auto muy molesto) Lamento que hayamos infringido la ley pero la verdad es que teníamos mucha prisa y no nos dimos cuenta de a que velocidad íbamos, así que por favor nos podría dejar ir. Le prometo que no lo volvemos a hacer   
Policia: No puedo, el reglamento no me lo permite  
Yuki: Pero siempre se puede hacer una excepción ¿no?   
Tatsuha: (poniendo ojos de perito) Por favor  
Policia: Bueno los dejaré ir pero con una condición  
Tatsuha: ¿Cuál?  
Policia: Que me expliquen por que tanta prisa, ¿a dónde se dirigían?  
Yuki: (abrazando a Tatsuha cariñosamente) Bueno, a decir verdad nos dirigíamos fuera de la ciudad. (acercándose a los labios de Tatsuha) Usted se imaginara para que ¿no?  
Policia: (saliéndole de la cabeza signos de interrogación) A decir verdad no  
Yuki: Bueno, se podría decir que ibamos a un fin de semana para festejar nuestro aniversario  
Tatsuha: ¡¡¡¡¿QUEEEE?!!!!  
Policia: (impactado) ¡¡¡¡¿QUEEEE?!!!!  
Yuki: Como usted debe saber por estos tiempos hay muchas personas que tienen un gusto especial por su sexo y pues nosotros somos así. Un amigo nos prestó su auto ya que nosotros no tenemos uno propio. Teníamos muchas ganas de llegar lo más antes posible para estar solos, en un momento más íntimo hasta que usted nos paro aquí  
Policia: (asustado) Asi que ustedes son una pareja...  
Yuki: ¿ Homosexual?, me temo que si. Ahora si nos permitiera irnos, tenemos una reservación en un hotel muy especial a la cual no podemos faltar...  
Tatsuha: (impresionado) ¿De verdad?  
Policia: (asqueado) ¿De verdad?  
Yuki: (sonriendo) De verdad, no gusta acompañarnos. Podría pasársela muy bien (diciendo esto último a forma de asustarlo)  
Policia: (muy asustado) No gracias, así estoy bien...Bueno ya váyanse   
Tatsuha: Gracias

Asi los dos entran al auto. Tatsuha arranca el auto, pronto se alejan de donde se encontraba el policia...

Tatsuha: (enojado) ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?  
Yuki: Nada, ¿por que?  
Tatsuha: Como nada, de donde sacaste todo lo que le dijiste a ese hombre   
Yuki: Soy un novelista recuerdas, para mi es fácil crear historias. Además, teníamos que decirle una buena historia para que nos dejara ir  
Tatsuha: (poniendo cara de demonio) Pero ¿por qué inventaste esa estúpida historia de nosotros? ¿No se te pudo ocurrir otra cosa?  
Yuki: (poniendo cara de demonio también) Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. A demás, fue por tu culpa que nos pararan ahí. Por tu horrible forma de manejar nos multaron y ahora no lograremos llegar al concierto a tiempo  
Tatsuha: (calmándose) Esta bien, perdón, pero por favor prométeme que si nos vuelve a pasar algo parecido no inventes otra historia de nosotros ¿si?  
Yuki: Esta bien. Ahora apúrate, quiero llegar a tiempo, aunque solo lleguemos al final del concierto

Asi, ya terminados todos los contratiempos, van por las calles a toda velocidad, ambos con la idea de ver a su amores ( osea a Shuichi y a Ryuichi)...

ni guerra  
ni paz  
no quiero verte más  
me convencí  
que no te haré feliz  
ni guerra  
ni paz  
que poco tu me das  
perdóname si yo me enamoré

Mientras en el concierto...

K: Los chicos lo están haciendo muy bien  
Sakano: Es cierto. Yo me imaginaba que Shuichi haría una de sus locuras  
K: Es posible que lo haya hecho, de no ser que aquí esta su segundo domador (refiriéndose a Muraki)  
Sakano: ¿Su segundo domador?  
K: (mostrándole a Muraki con los ojos) Si, su domador  
Sakano: (entendiendo) Oh, ya te comprendo  
Muraki: (sonrojándose) Yo no soy su domador ni nada de eso, solamente soy su amigo  
Sakano y K: Como digas  
Ryuichi: (llegando a donde ellos estaban) ¿No han visto a Tatsuha?  
K: No  
Muraki: ¿Por qué preguntas Ryuichi? ¿Ha pasado algo?   
Ryuichi: (algo preocupado) Me prometió que vendría concierto y no ha llegado. Estoy preocupado por el, ya es muy tarde y ni siquiera me ha llamado al celular. ¿Qué le habrá pasado?   
Noriko: (llegando también) Yo no me preocuparía por el. Te puedo asegurar que "ESE" ahora mismo ha de estar con otro y tu aquí mortificándote por el  
Ryuichi: (poniéndose triste) ¿Tu crees?  
Noriko: Conociendo sus sucios trucos no lo dudaría  
Tohma: (llegando al mismo lugar que los otros) Ya basta Noriko, será mejor que dejes de decir esas cosas de Tatsuha. Puede que sea un poco loco, inclusive que tenga fantasías con otro que no sea Ryuichi  
Ryuichi: (molestándose) Oye  
Tohma: Perdón. En fin, no creo que este poniéndoles los cuernos a Ryuichi  
Noriko: (mirándolos de reojo) Pues yo sigo diciendo que Tatsuha es muy rastrero, ya ves que me arrebató a mi querido Ryuichi   
Ryuichi: Eso no es cierto Noriko  
Noriko: Inclusive te pone en mi contra. Ese maldito...en cuanto lo veo yo lo voy...  
Muraki: (interrumpiéndolos) Lamento interrumpirlos pero creo que ya es hora de que entren al escenario  
K: Es cierto, ya no tardan en presentarlos  
Tohma: Es verdad. Noriko, Ryuichi váyanse preparando. En cualquier momento entramos en acción  
Ryuichi: Pero aún sigo preocupado por Tatsuha  
Muraki: Tranquilo, si llego a saber algo de el te lo diré de inmediato, ¿qué te parece?  
Ryuichi: (más tranquilo) Gracias Muraki  
Presentador: Y como una sorpresa especial para todos ustedes les presento al grupo que se a convertido en toda una leyenda. Con ustedes Nittle Grasper (se escucha la ovación del público)  
Tohma: Bueno, entremos  
Noriko: Vamos. Ryuichi date prisa  
Ryuichi: Hasta más tarde Muraki  
Muraki: Suerte

Asía ambos grupos dan lo mejor en el concierto...

pensé que poco a poco me querrías  
que no podrías vivir lejos de mi  
pero no tiene remedio  
nunca me tomaste en serio  
has tu vida y yo la mía

Al fin logran llegar Yuki y Tatsuha. Pero se encuentran con otro problema que los hará perder tiempo de nuevo...

Tatsuha: (corriendo hacia la entrada del estadio) Vamos Yuki, no queda mucho tiempo  
Yuki: (corriendo contra su gana) Ya voy, no me presiones  
Tatsuha: (llegando a la entrada) Por fin llegamos  
Guardia: Perdone no pueden pasar a menos que traigan pases  
Tatsuha: Es cierto, los boletos. Enseguida se los doy  
Yuki: Espero que los hayas traído  
Tatsuha: No soy tan tonto para perderlos  
Yuki: (mirándolo raro) ¿De verdad?  
Tatsuha: Oye, se que los tengo por algún lado

Tatsuha empieza a buscar por todos lados de su ropa lo boletos pero no tiene éxito...

Guardia: ¿Y bien? Los traen o no  
Tatsuha: (corriendo una gota por la cabeza) Pues...bueno...yo...eto  
Yuki: (saliéndole una vena de la cabeza en forma de enojo) Los perdiste ¿verdad?  
Tatsuha: Parece que si  
Yuki: (señalándole el puño) Te juro que voy a matarte   
Tatsuha: (asustándose) Tranquilo, solo es cosa de que le avisen a Ryuichi  
Yuki: Más te vale que menos dejen entrar o no vas a vivir para ver a tu Ryuichi  
Tatsuha: Disculpe señor guardia puede avisarle al señor Ryuichi que Tatsuha y su hermano están aquí  
Guardia: Mmmm...esta bien, le avisaré. Permítanme un momento   
Tatsuha: Claro

En ese mismo momento se anuncia el final del concierto. Shuichi, Hiro, Suguru, Tohma, Noriko y Ryuichi salen exhaustos del escenario. Todos se dirigen a sus respectivos camerinos, ya que desean descansar un poco. En ese momento un guardia que esta cerca esta a punto de llamar a Ryuichi cuando alguien se lo impide...

Guardia 2: Señor Sakuma...Señor...  
Noriko: Disculpe pero el señor Sakuma esta un poco cansado y no creo que tenga ánimos de hablar con nadie  
Guardia 2: Pero necesito hablar con el. Afuera hay dos tipos que lo están buscando  
Noriko: ¿Dos tipos eh?. Me podría decir los nombres por favor   
Guardia 2: Uno se hace llamar Tatsuha y el otro parece que es su hermano señorita  
Noriko: (pensando) Así que Tatsuha llegó después de todo   
Guardia 2: ¿Entonces que hago señorita Noriko?. ¿Los dejo pasar?  
Noriko: Mmm...No, creo que no. No los dejen pasar. Ahora le molestaría mucho a Ryuichi atenderlos. Dígales que se vayan  
Guardia 2: Entonces creo que le avisaré al señor Sakuma que lo vinieron a busca  
Noriko: (deteniéndolo) No se moleste, yo le aviso  
Guardia 2: En ese caso me retiro señorita  
Noriko: Si

Asi sale el guardia de la zona de camerinos mientras que Noriko se queda pensando...  
Noriko: (pensando) Por fin me eh vengado un poco de ti Tatsuha Eiri. Veremos si puedes entrar a ver a Ryuichi. JAJAJAJA  
Ryuichi: ¿Te pasa algo Noriko?  
Noriko: No, nada  
Ryuichi: Oye no sabes si ha llegado o llamado Tatsuha, aun estoy preocupado por el  
Noriko: (riéndose diabólicamente) ¿Yo?. Lo lamento Ryuichi pero no se nada

Mientras que en la entrada...

Guardia: Lo lamento pero me ha llegado la orden de no dejarlos pasar  
Tatsuha: ¿Qué?, usted esta bromeando. No puede ser  
Yuki: Se ve que Ryuichi e molestó por que no llegaste a tiempo   
Tatsuha: Disculpe, exactamente que le dijo el señor Sakuma  
Guardia: ¿El señor Sakuma?, lo lamento pero quien dio la orden fue la señorita Noriko  
Tatsuha: (pensando) Esa maldita de Noriko me las va a pagar  
Yuki: Y bien genio ¿cómo piensas entrar?  
Tatsuha: Pasaremos a como de lugar. Déjeme pasar  
Guardia: Ya le dije que se les prohibió la entrada así que LARGO DE AQUÍ  
Tatsuha: (haciéndose el valiente)¿O si no que?

De pronto aparecen 7 guardias muy fuertes y altos...

Guardia: Tendremos que sacarlos a la fuerza  
Tatsuha: (escondiéndose detrás de Yuki) Yuki haz algo  
Yuki: (agarrándose la cabeza) Pero que valiente hermano tengo. Esta bien nos marcharemos.

Asi, los resignados, se van de la entrada. Pero al ver Tatsuha una de las bardas traseras se le ocurre una idea (o una ideota, para ser más exactos)...

Tatsuha: Yuki ¿cómo cuanto medirá esa barda?  
Yuki: Como unos 2 metros ¿Por qué?  
Tatsuha: Esa barda de hacia los camerinos ¿no?  
Yuki: (reaccionando de inmediato) Ni siquiera se te ocurra Tatsuha   
Tatsuha: No quieres ver a Shuichi  
Yuki: Si, pro quiero estar vivo cuando lo vea no debajo de una lápida   
Tatsuha: No seas tan dramático. En fin, no esta tan alta  
Yuki: Te lo advierto, no voy a saltar esa barda  
Tatsuha: (poniendo cara de perrito) Por favor  
Yuki: No  
Tatsuha: Por favor  
Yuki: No  
Tatsuha: Que te cuesta ayudarme  
Yuki: Ya te dije que no  
Tatsuha: Anda, por favor

Por fin lo convence...

Yuki: Esta bien, pero que conste que lo hago contra mi voluntad  
Tatsuha: Si como digas. Pon tus manos para que pueda subirme en ellas  
Yuki: ¿Y por que tienes que subir primero tu?  
Tatsuha: Por que soy un poco más liviano que tu. No es por nada pero estar siempre escribiendo en la computadora hace estragos en el peso y la figura de cualquier persona  
Yuki: (enojándose) ¿Qué intentas decirme?  
Tatsuha: ¿Yo?, nada...Anda pon tus manos ya  
Yuki: Esta bien

Haciendo mil malabares y después de varios intentos (caídas de Tatsuha encima de Yuki para ser más exactos) logran llegar a la cima de la barda pero ahora el problema es bajar de ella... 

Tatsuha: Bien Yuki, a la cuenta de 3 saltamos  
Yuki: Esta bien. UNA  
Tatsuha: DOS  
Yuki: Lo lamento hermano pero tendrás que sacrificarte  
Tatsuha: ¿Qué?  
Yuki: (empujándolo) TRES

Solamente se lega a escuchar como los hueso de Tatsuha truenan al caer en el suelo. Empieza a levantarse cuando...

Tatsuha: (sobandose la cabeza) Aouch...eso dolió  
Yuki: (balanceándose a forma de saltar encima de Tatsuha y sonriendo maliciosamente) Tatsuha ahí voy  
Tatsuha: (aterrado) No...espera...¡¡¡YUKIIII!!!!!

Ni siquiera le da tiempo de terminar de hablar cuando ve que Yuki esta encima de el (en pocas palabras lo deja como tapete mal hecho, todo aplastado)

Yuki: (levantándose y sacudiéndose) Por fin logramos entrar   
Tatsuha: (aun aplastado) ¿Aterrizaste bonito verdad?  
Yuki: ¿Perdon?  
Tatsuha: (regresando a su forma original) No nada  
Yuki: Vamos, pronto regresarán al hotel  
Tatsuha: Espera, aun estoy adolorido de la caída  
Yuki: No seas llorón. No fue para tanto  
Tatsuha: Como a ti no te utilizaron de pista de aterrizaje, verdad   
Yuki: A eso se le llama venganza divina hermanito, venganza divina   
Tatsuha: (molesto) Venganza divina, aja si...como si no supiera que lo hiciste a propósito  
Yuki: Como haya sido, vámonos antes de que esos orangutanes vengas por nosotros  
Tatsuha: si, vámonos

ni guerra  
ni paz  
no quiero verte más  
me convencí  
que no te haré feliz  
ni guerra  
ni paz  
que poco tu me das  
perdóname si yo me enamoré

Mientras tanto Shuichi, al terminar de dar unos autógrafos decide retirarse a su camerino para descansar un poco .Muraki, al ver que Shuichi se dirige a su camerino, va tras el...

Shuichi: (ya dentro de su camerino) Que cansado estoy  
Muraki: (tocando la puerta) Shuichi, puedo pasar  
Shuichi: Claro, pasa. Esta abierto  
Muraki: Estuviste estupendo  
Shuichi: ¿De verdad?  
Muraki: Crees que te diría una mentira  
Shuichi: No, claro que no  
Muraki: Oye Shuichi quería preguntarte otra cosa  
Shuichi: Dime  
Muraki: ¿Qué has pensado sobre tu y Yuki?  
Shuichi: Bueno aun no estoy seguro de lo que va a pasar con nuestra relación   
Muraki: ¿Regresarías con el?  
Shuichi: No lo se. Me ha dolido mucho lo que me ha hecho pero aun así yo...  
Muraki: (tomándolo de los hombros) ¿Lo quieres?  
Shuichi: (impresionado al ver a Muraki) Pues que quieres que te diga, el y yo hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos y hemos vivido tantas cosas que no se que decidir  
Muraki: (mirándolo fijamente) Pero el te mintió y de la peor manera  
Shuichi: Si pero...

En ese momento se escucha como alguien corre a toda velocidad y llega al camerino de  
Shuichi... 

Ryuichi: (desesperado) Shuichi, Muraki ¿NO HAN VISTO A TATSUHA?   
Shuichi y Muraki: No  
Ryuichi: No puede ser, donde estará  
Shuichi: (aprovechando para apartarse de Muraki) Cálmate, que te pasa   
Ryuichi: Es que no encuentro por ninguna parte a Tatsuha. Llame al hotel y no esta, le llame al celular y tampoco contesta  
Muraki: Seguro esta bien  
Ryuichi: Si, pero ¿dónde esta?  
Shuichi: Te traeré un te  
Ryuichi: Gracias pero no puedo quedarme. Necesito saber donde esta Tatsuha   
Muraki: Entonces te deseamos suerte. Shuichi podríamos seguir platicando  
Shuichi: (tratando de safarse de la discusión con Muraki) ¿No quieres que te ayudemos?. Podríamos encontrarlo más fácilmente  
Ryuichi: (entendiendo la situación) No gracias, prefiero no molestarlos. Adiós  
Shuichi: (a punto de salir con el) Pero Ryuichi...  
Muraki: (tomándolo del hombro para que no se fuera) Tu y yo aún tenemos que hablar

Mientras los dos hermanitos llegaban a la zona de los camerinos...

Tatsuha: Por fin llegamos  
Yuki: Si, ahora hay que buscar el camerino de Shuichi  
Tatsuha: Y el de Ryuichi  
Noriko: Asi que de todas manera lograste entrar  
Tatsuha: (mirándola y a punto de golpearla) Tu, maldita. Por tu culpa no nos dejaron...  
Noriko: (sonriendo burlonamente)¿Entrar?, lo lamento pero Ruichi no merece ver a personas como tu  
Tatsuha: Tu...  
Yuki: (atrapando a Tatsuha) Tranquilízate Tatsuha  
Noriko: Es mejor que le hagas caso a tu hermano  
Tatsuha: (tratando de safarse de Yuki) Tu...me las vas a pagar

En eso Ryuichi se da cuenta de que Noriko, Tatsuha y Yuki están cerca y va hecho un rayo a darles el encuentro...

Ryuichi: (corriendo hacia Tatsuha) ¡¡¡TATSUHAAAA!!!!   
Tatsuha: (corriendo a donde esta Ryuichi, así como en una película) ¡¡¡ RYUICHIII!!!  
Yuki: Por dios ya se van a poner románticos  
Ryuichi: (asomándose por sus ojos unas lágrimas) Tatsuha estaba tan preocupado por ti, no sabía donde estabas y yo pensaba que te habían pasado tantas cosas y luego yo...  
Tatsuha: (abrazándolo y limpiando sus lagrimas) Tranquilo, ya estamos juntos. No me paso nada malo vez  
Ryuichi: Oh Tatsuha  
Tatsuha: (dándole un beso) Mi amor  
Yuki: (molesto) Ay no puede ser.  
Noriko: (interrumpiendo el momento romántico) Ejem...ejem...Lamento interrumpir pero Ryuichi tengo que decirte algunas cosas  
Ryuichi: Dime Noriko  
Tatsuha: (tomando a Ryuichi por el brazo para que fuera) Vámonos Ryuichi  
Ryuichi: Tatsuha ¿qué te pasa?  
Ryuichi: Pasa que "ESA" fue la culpable de que no llegara a tiempo   
Ryuichi: ¿Eso es cierto Noriko?  
Tatsuha: Claro que es cierto. Ella les dijo a los guardias que no nos dejaran pasar, verdad Yuki  
Yuki: Bueno yo no quisiera meterme en estas peleas  
Noriko: No te deje entrar por que Ryuichi estaba cansado  
Ryuichi: Pero sabias que estaba buscando a Tatsuha  
Noriko: Ryuichi lo lamento pero no quería que estuviera molestando "ESTE"  
Tatsuha: (enojándose) ¿A quién te estas refiriendo con "ESTE" eh?  
Noriko: Por supuesto que a ti  
Ryuichi: Noriko eso fue muy grosero de tu parte  
Noriko: Vez, "ESTE" te pone en mi contra  
Tatsuha: Aunque no te guste soy el prometido de Ryuichi, "SU PROEMETIDO"   
Noriko: (jalando de un brazo a Ryuichi) Solamente por que me lo quitaste   
Tatsuha: (poniendo cara de demonio y tomándolo por el otro brazo) Suéltalo. Ryuichi es mío  
Noriko: (poniendo cara de demonio también) Es mio  
Tatsuha: Que es mio  
Noriko: Mio  
Tatsuha: Mio  
Yuki: Ryuichi lamento interrumpir tu plática pero ¿sabes donde esta el camerino de Shuichi?  
Ryuichi: (mareado por tanto jaloneo) Siiii...al fondooo...  
Yuki: (yéndose) Gracias  
Tatsuha: (jalándolo totalmente para su lado) Ryuichi es mío y se acabó, ¿verdad Ryuichi?  
Ryuichi: (poniendo ojos de espiral y manos en forma de cuernos) Tatsuha...me siento mal...muy...mal (diciendo esto se desmaya)  
Tatsuha: (espantado) Ryuichi, Ryuichi contesta, Ryuichi...

Mientras tanto Shuichi y Muraki ...

Muraki: Shuichi yo no quiero que sufras mas por alguien como Yuki  
Shuichi: Te entiendo por que se que me quieres como amigo  
Muraki: ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta?. Desde hace mucho tiempo que deje de verte como amigo  
Shuichi: (impresionado) Muraki ¿acaso tu...  
Muraki: Estos tres meses que estado cerca de ti me han mostrado mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti. Cuan acababa de llegar solo me atraías pero estando todo este tiempo juntos me has ido gustando más y más y ya no puedo soportarlo  
Shuichi: Muraki...  
Muraki: Shuichi escógeme a mi. Te prometo hacerte feliz

En ese momento va llegando Yuki. Al ver la puerta abierta decide no tocar y al escuchar a Muraki decide esperar un poco más para entrar. Se queda escuchando la conversación

Shuichi: Muraki yo no...  
Muraki: Ya lo se, no siente lo mismo por mi pero...pero...si me escoges te haré olvidarlo  
Shuichi: Pero aun no se que decidir  
Muraki: (tomándolo por los hombros fuertemente) Shuichi por favor...   
Shuichi: Muraki me estas lastimando  
Muraki: Se que aun estas dudando las cosas pero dame una oportunidad para demostrarte cuanto me importas

Yuki al oír esto se queda congelado. Logra recobrarse rápidamente y decide entrar. Muraki, al ver que Yuki va entrar decide hacer algo para impedirlo...

Shuichi: Muraki suéltame  
Muraki: Se que es poco tiempo pero con seguridad puedo decir que te amo   
Shuichi: (se paraliza al oírlo) ¿Qué dijiste?  
Muraki: Te lo demostraré

En ese momento Muraki toma con fuerza a Shuichi y le da un apasionado beso. Yuki, que lo ve todo, se queda sin aliento. ¿Podrá haber ganado Muraki?, con solo pensarlo empieza a ponerse furioso. Entra y Shuichi se percata de eso...

Yuki: Shuichi  
Shuichi: Yuki

CONTINUARA... 

---------------------------------NOTAS DE LA AUTORA-----------------------------------  
Hola, espero que les haya gustado. Se habrán dado cuenta que este fic tiene la letra de una canción, esta se llama NI GUERRA NI PAZ de la señora LUPITA D´ LESSIO. Seguramente estarán molestos por que no pude actualizar pronto pero es que como estoy en la escuela tuve unos contratiempos, además el amigo que me ayuda con las ideas estuvo enfermo y también eso retrasó el fic. Gracias a la personas que me han dejado revews, eso es bueno (me ayudó a meterle ideas a este fic en especial). También quiero saludar a mi primix Usagui, espero que te guste, se que me quieres matar por tardarme tanto pero con las últimas cancines que pusiste (ya sabes que me encantan las gruperas) me llegó la inspiración. Bueno sin más que decir adiós. Ah, dejen más reviews...


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 7: "LUZ DE LUNA"  
POR: ANALI

Yuki: Shuichi  
Shuichi: Yuki  
Yuki: (aun impresionado) Shuichi acaso tu...  
Shuichi: Yuki yo no...  
Muraki: ¿Qué haces aquí Yuki?  
Yuki: Vine a hablar con Shuichi  
Shuichi: ¿Conmigo?  
Yuki: Si, ¿podrías darme un minuto por favor?  
Muraki: (enojándose) ¿Es que acaso no ves como lo has dejado?. Eres un sinvergüenza al haber venido a verlo  
Yuki: (mirando fijamente a Shuichi) Por favor, solo un minuto es lo que te pido  
Muraki: Shuichi no le des el gusto a Yuki. Por favor, hazme caso  
Shuichi: (casi gritándole) Basta Muraki  
Muraki: (impresionado por el enojo de Shuichi) Shuichi...  
Shuichi: Muraki déjanos solos por favor  
Muraki: ¿Estas seguro?. ¿No quieres que me quede a esperarte?. Así podríamos irnos los dos y...  
Shuichi: (interrumpiéndolo) No, será mejor que te vayas. Estoy seguro que me tardaré hablando con Yuki, por favor adelántate al hotel, te alcanzaré halla con los otros  
Muraki: No llegues tarde por favor  
Shuichi: (mirando fijamente a Yuki) Te prometo que no lo haré  
Muraki: (un poco triste) Hasta luego  
Shuichi: Adiós

Diciendo esto, Muraki sale del camerino de Shuichi. Esta seguro que se reconciliarán y por lo tanto perderá la oportunidad de tener a Shuichi. Esto lo pone triste pero sigue en la idea de luchar por su amor. Va pasando por el camerino de Ryuichi cuando oye que llaman...

Tatsuha: Hola Muraki, ¿podrías echarme una mano?  
Muraki: Si claro ¿en que quieres que te ayude?  
Tatsuha: Es Ryuichi, de pronto se sintió mal y se desmayó. Necesito que alguien se quede a cuidarlo en lo que voy por un remedio a la farmacia. ¿Podrías quedarte tu?  
Muraki: Con gusto. Anda, ve rápido

Tatsuha sale del camerino para ir a la farmacia. Muraki se queda sentado a un lado de la cama de Ryuichi. Después de un rato este despierta...

Ryuichi: ¿Qué me paso?  
Muraki: Ryuichi ¿estas bien?  
Ryuichi: Muraki ¿dónde esta Tatsuha?, me parece que estaba aquí   
Muraki: Fue a la farmacia por un remedio para ti. Estaba muy preocupado   
Ryuichi: (sonriendo al recordar a Tatsuha) El siempre es así. Siempre que estoy enfermo o algo parecido hace lo posible para hacerme sentir mejor. Tatsuha es muy noble. Es por eso que lo amo

Al escuchar esto Muraki se queda paralizado ya que recuerda lo que le acababa de decir a Shuichi...

Ryuichi: (mirando a Muraki) ¿Te encuentras bien Muraki?  
Muraki: (reaccionando) Si, solo recordaba algunas cosas  
Ryuichi: ¿Seguro de que solo es eso?  
Muraki: ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
Ryuichi: Hace rato Yuki llego con Tatsuha y estaba buscando a Shuichi. Eso no es bueno para ti ¿verdad?  
Muraki: (cabizbajo) No. Estoy seguro de que van a regresar y yo...y yo...yo no...  
Ryuichi: Tu no quieres que eso pase  
Muraki: Es cierto  
Ryuichi: Debes comprender que Shuichi aún siente algo por el. No es fácil olvidar a una persona querida tan rápido  
Muraki: Pero es que muero de celos cada ves que veo a Yuki buscándolo. No puedo hacerme a la idea  
Ryuichi: Lo entiendo pero dale tiempo, Shuichi tiene que decidir. No es bueno presionarlo  
Muraki: Creo que tienes razón

Mientras tanto Shuichi y Yuki...

Shuichi: Ya estamos solos. ¿Qué quieres decirme?  
Yuki: Vine para explicar lo de anoche  
Shuichi: No hay nada que explicar  
Yuki: (tomándolo del brazo fuertemente) Claro que lo hay  
Shuichi: Yuki me estas lastimando  
Yuki: (soltándolo) Perdon. Lo que viste no es lo que parece   
Shuichi: Entonces que paso  
Yuki: Ese chico se llama Hisoka Katzukata. Trabajamos juntos en la editorial. Esa noche fue a mi departamento para dejarme unos archivos pendientes. Hizo café y al servirlo se le calló. Ambos nos quemamos al sentir el café en nuestras ropas y nos desabrochamos la ropa por lo mismo. Por eso viste lo que viste   
Shuichi: Eso fue lo que pasó  
Yuki: Si. Yo no soy un pone cuernos  
Shuichi: Bueno gracias por decírmelo  
Yuki: ¿Y?  
Shuichi: ¿Y, que de que?  
Yuki: Aún sigues molesto conmigo  
Shuichi: (sonriéndole) No, gracias por ser tan franco conmigo. Hace tiempo que no lo hacías  
Yuki: Shuichi ya que te expliqué este embrollo ¿podrías tu explicarme algo a mi  
Shuichi: Claro, ¿qué quieres que te explique?  
Yuki: (tomándolo de la cara) ¿Podrías decirme que relación hay entre tu y Muraki?  
Shuichi: ¿Cómo es que sabes su nombre?  
Yuki: (tomándolo aún más fuerte) Eso no importa. Necesito saber que sientes por el  
Shuichi: (impresionado) Yuki...  
Yuki: (con cara de preocupación) ¿Te gusta?

En ese momento a Shuichi se le ocurre contestarle de mala manera en forma de una tierna venganza para que se moleste pero no se imagina lo que Yuki le contesta...

Shuichi: ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
Yuki: (molesto) No me respondas con otra pregunta y respóndeme lo que te pedí  
Shuichi: ¿Y si me gustará que harías Yuki?  
Yuki: (impresionado por la respuesta) ¿Así que te atrae?   
Shuichi: Si me gusta o no es mi problema. Así que dime ¿qué harías si me llegara a enamorar de Muraki eh, que harías? Dímelo  
Yuki: Que quieres que te diga  
Shuichi: Lo que sientas  
Shuichi: (pensando) Seguramente me dará un golpe en la cabeza  
Yuki: Quieres que te diga que me parte el estómago con tan solo verlo...que no soporto su sonrisa de idiota...eso es lo que quieres que te diga  
Shuichi: (impresionado al ver como reaccionó Yuki) Yuki cálmate...   
Yuki: (mas enojado que nunca) Quieres que te diga que me muero de celos por ti... que me vuelvo loco pensando en lo que estarán haciendo juntos... que me dan ganas de matarlo cuando esta junto a ti... que quisiera quitarle los ojos yo mismo para que no te vea... que quisiera asfixiarlo para que no respire el mismo aire que tu... que quisiera descuartizarlo cada vez que roza su cuerpo con el tuyo...que me dan ganas de cocerle la boca para que no hable más contigo...para que no te robe palabras que solo deberías decirme a mi...eso es lo que quieres escuchar. Bueno ya lo escuchaste   
Shuichi: (sonriendo) ¿De verdad te importo tanto?  
Yuki: (aún molesto) Es que la culpa es tuya Shuichi. Si no fueras tan coqueto con los demás no tendría la necesidad de estar siempre junto a ti. Además, siempre tengo que salvarte de los problemas en que te metes ya que eres tan idiota que ni siquiera puedes defenderte so...

En ese momento Shuichi le da un beso a apasionado a Yuki. Yuki (que después de no ver ni tener entre sus brazos a Shuichi por más de 3 meses) acepta el beso. Asi pasan un rato jugando a darse besos (algunos a la francesa y otros con lindas mordiditas) hasta que Shuichi se separa de Yuki...

Shuichi: Ya es tarde  
Yuki: ¿Por qué no vienes a mi departamento?  
Shuichi: Pero es que si no llego al hotel los demás se preocuparán   
Yuki: (mirándolo maliciosamente) Hace tres meses que no estamos  
Shuichi:(inseguro de que decidir) Pero Hiro y los demás  
Yuki: (relamiéndose) Podríamos tener una charla muy placentera  
Shuichi: Pero yo  
Yuki: Shuichi si no te decides pronto yo me iré  
Shuichi: Esta bien, voy por mis cosas y nos vamos  
Yuki: (sonriéndole) Eres tan fácil de persuadir

Mientras Shuichi esta preparando sus cosas para irse al departamento de Yuki Ryuichi y Muraki siguen platicando...

Ruichi: Pasando a otro tema ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros a tomar un trago?  
Muraki: ¿Seguro que quieres salir así?  
Ryuichi: Que tiene de malo  
Muraki: No creo que estés del todo bien además falta ver si Tatsuha quiere que los acompañe  
Ryuichi: No creo que haya problema en ese aspecto  
Muraki: Aun no se si debo ir  
Ryuichi: Vamos, puede que así se te despeje esa mente loca (poniendo su dedo índice en la frente de Muraki)  
Muraki: Será mejor que primero le pregunte a Tatsuha  
Tatsuha: (llegando) Ya estoy de vuelta Muraki. Ya puedes irte, gracias   
Ryuichi: Tatsuha ¿Verdad que Muraki nos puede acompañar a dar una vuelta a la ciudad?  
Tatsuha: Yo soy de la idea de no salir, al menos por esta noche  
Ryuichi: (poniendo cara de puchero) Pero yo me siento bien  
Tatsuha: Aun así no estoy deacuerdo  
Ryuichi: (empezando a llorar) Pero tu me habías dicho que terminando el concierto me llevarías de paseo  
Tatsuha: Eso tenía pensado antes de que te desmayaras. Además llegar aquí no fue tan fácil. Venir manejando y saltar una barda no es tan fácil como parece  
Ryuichi: (llorando mares) Pero tu lo prometiste  
Tatsuha: (mirándolo molesto y de reojo) No  
Ryuichi: Pero...  
Tatsuha: No  
Ryuichi: Tatsuha...  
Tatsuha: Ya te dije que no  
Ryuichi: (levantándose y tomando del brazo a Muraki) Pues si no me levas tu Muraki lo hará  
Muraki: Espera Ryuichi por favor  
Tatsuha: (muy enojado) RYUICHI QUEDATE AHÍ  
Ryuichi: (enojándose) No eres el único con el que puedo salir sabes  
Tatsuha: Ryuichi dije que esperaras

Mientras este trío sigue en su discusión Yuki y Shuichi ya están listos para irse...

Yuki: ¿No olvidas nada?  
Shuichi: (revisando) No, creo que no  
Yuki: Eso espero. No quiero que me despiertes a la media noche para que te traiga por alguna cosa olvidada  
Shuichi: No lo haré. Además, creo que para esa hora estaremos muy ocupados ¿no? (al decir esto se sonroja)  
Yuki: Creo que si  
Shuichi: (más sonrojado que nunca) Yuki puedo pedirte un favor  
Yuki: Que quieres  
Shuichi: Bueno...yo...yo quisiera...  
Yuki: Déjate de rodeos y dilo de una buena vez  
Shuichi: Es que quiero que me tomes de la mano como la vez en que te fuiste   
Yuki: (extrañado) ¿Qué que?  
Shuichi: (poniendo ojos de perrito) Por favor  
Yuki: (empezando a salirle una vena) Esta bien  
Shuichi: (poniendo ojos del tamaño de un plato) Gracias

Asi, salen del camerino con destino al departamento. Por su parte, Muraki todavía se encuentra en medio de la pelea de Ryuichi con su concubino...

Tatsuha: Ya basta Ryuichi. Deja de comportante como un niño  
Ryuichi: Lo haría si tu me llevaras a dar una vuelta  
Muraki: (sentándose y pensando) Debería irme ahora si no puede que mañana ya no exista, con el temperamento que ambos tienen   
Tatsuha: (más serio) Ryuichi entiende que no lo hago para molestarte. Solamente estoy preocupado por ti, no quiero que nada malo te pase   
Ryuichi: (calmándose al escuchar a Tatsuha) Lo lamento. ¿Me porte como un tonto verdad?  
Tatsuha: (acariciándole la cabeza y despeinándolo) Mañana te llevaré a donde tu quieras ¿qué te parece?   
Ryuichi: ¿De verdad?  
Tatsuha: (sonriéndole tiernamente) De verdad  
Muraki: (levantándose y tirando sus llaves)Bueno creo que yo aquí estoy molestando  
Tatsuha: Gracias por cuidar a Ryuichi  
Muraki: No fue nada  
Ryuichi: Lamento que no pudiéramos salir juntos  
Muraki: No te preocupes  
Tatsuha: Ten cuidado en la calles  
Muraki: (saliendo del camerino) Lo se, adiós  
Ryuichi: (levantando las llaves de Muraki) Tatsuha se le olvidaron a Muraki sus llaves. Voy a devolvérselas  
Tatsuha: No te tardes

Mientras Ryuichi trata de darle las llaves a Muraki este ve caminando hacia la salida. Pero no es el único, Shuichi y Yuki también están cerca de la salida. Están a punto de darse el encuentro cuando...

Ruichi: (gritando) Muraki  
Muraki: (reaccionando a la llamada) Ruichi ¿qué pasa?  
Ryuichi: Tus llaves, se te olvidaron. Toma  
Muraki: Gracias

En el momento que voltea Muraki para seguir su rumbo ve pesar a Shuichi y a Yuki tomados felizmente y tiernamente de la mano. Muraki se queda como estatua, su peor enemigo se había reconciliado con su amor y este iba muy feliz. Ya no tenía esperanza. Estaba a punto de ir corriendo a golpear a Yuki cuando la voz de Ryuichi lo saca de su trance...

Ryuichi: (preocupado) ¿Te encuentras bien?  
Muraki: (sin voltear a verlo) Tranquilo, estoy bien. Bueno, adiós   
Ryuichi: (mirando como se va) Pobre Muraki  
Tatsuha: (llegando) Ryuichi será mejor que te apures a arreglar tus cosas. Ya es muy tarde y hay que irnos  
Ryuichi: Si, vamos

Muraki va por las calles muy cabizbajo. Trata de encontrar una forma de calmar ese sentimiento de odio que casi no puede controlar. Se siente frustrado por la victoria de Yuki. Empieza a creer que lo mejor sería olvidarse de Shuichi, ya que su recuerdo le esta haciendo daño. Sin saber como, llega a hotel, entra a su habitación y se dispone a dormir, aunque esta seguro que no conciliara el sueño. Yuki y Shuichi por fin llegan al departamento...

Yuki: Por fin, llegamos  
Shuichi: Que lindo departamento  
Yuki: (quitándose el saco) Gracias  
Shuichi: Aunque debo decir que no es muy diferente al de Japón  
Yuki: (sacando del refrigerador una cerveza) Es posible  
Shuichi: ¿Y donde esta tu cuarto?  
Yuki: (señalándole) Por ahí  
Shuichi: (entrando en el y viendo el gran ventanal que hay en el) Es enorme   
Yuki: (apagando todas las luces) No tanto. Más o menos es del mismo tamaño del otro  
Shuichi: Tu cama también es muy grande  
Yuki: (entrando a la recamara y dejando su cerveza) ¿De verdad?. No me había dado cuenta  
Shuichi: (sentándose en ella y mirando todo el cuarto) Es muy suave   
Yuki: (quitándose la camisa) Será mejor que te acostumbres a estar en ella  
Shuichi: ¿Por qué?  
Yuki: Por que en toda la noche no saldrás de ella  
Shuichi: (sonrojándose) Yuki

Repentinamente Yuki se abalanza contra Shuichi. Lo deja entre el y la cama. Esta a punto de desabrocharle el pantalón cuando Shuichi lo detiene...

Shuichi: (tomándole la mano para que parara) Espera Yuki  
Yuki: (sonriendo) No me digas que tienes miedo  
Shuichi: No es eso  
Yuki: Entonces que pasa  
Shuichi: Podríamos hacerlo en forma diferente  
Yuki: No te entiendo  
Shuichi: Hacerlo de una forma que no sea la tradicional  
Yuki: ¿Qué hay de malo en la forma tradicional?  
Shuichi: Nada  
Yuki: Entonces  
Shuichi: (levantándose) ¿Es que acaso nunca te cansa hacerlo de la misma forma?, no se, tal vez tener fantasías diferentes a la de siempre  
Yuki: No  
Shuichi: Me lo imaginaba  
Yuki: Yo solamente se hacerte el amor de esta manera y creo que hasta ahora has sido muy feliz así  
Shuichi: Claro que ha sido así  
Yuki: ¿Entonces que quieres?  
Shuichi: Quisiera cambiar la rutina  
Yuki: ¿Cómo lo planeas hacer?  
Shuichi: Quiero que esta vez sea algo especial. Hace tres meses no estamos juntos y deseo que tengamos algo nuevo  
Yuki: No vayas a querer hacerlo en una azotea o en un elevador totalmente desnudos  
Shuichi: No seas tonto. Mi idea es más "romántica"  
Yuki: (extrañado) ¿"Romántica"?, siempre has sido del tipo masoquista ¿no?  
Shuichi: (enojándose) Si, pero esta vez quiero otra cosa  
Yuki: (resignado) Esta bien, dime como quieres hacerlo  
Shuichi: (feliz) Gracias. Hace unos días vi en la tele una peli, en ella el chico hacia con la chica ...

Shuichi empieza a cuchichiarle al oído a Yuki su fantasía. Yuki escucha atento y empieza a sonrojarse mientras pone cara de susto y mareo...

Yuki: ¿De verdad quieres eso?  
Shuichi: Si  
Yuki: Pero...  
Shuichi: (mirándolo fijamente) Por favor  
Yuki: Esta bien, lo haremos a tu manera  
Shuichi: Otra cosa. Quisiera abrir las cortinas de tu ventana  
Yuki: (saliendo del cuarto) ¿Para?  
Shuichi: Quiero hacer el amor mientras veo la luna  
Yuki: Estas muy raro

Mientras Shuichi arregla la cama a su gusto y abre las cortinas Yuki va a su cocina para encontrar fruta. Milagrosamente encuentra una canasta con variedad (pues como sabemos lo que más abunda en su departamento es cerveza), toma algunas y regresa al cuarto. Al entrar se encuentra a Shuichi completamente desnudo sobre la cama y con lo ojos vendados. Yuki deja el plato de fruta cerca del buró mientras se desviste. Por fin los dos están desnudos, llega a la cama y va gateando hacia Shuichi. Este lo siente y empieza abrazarlo...

Shuichi: Estas listo  
Yuki: Espera  
Yuki: (tomando una fresa del plato) Ya estoy listo  
Shuichi: Ya te explique como  
Yuki: No estoy seguro de hacerlo tal y como quieres. Se me hace demasiado cursi  
Shuichi: (poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios para callarlo) Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien  
Yuki: Estas loco  
Shuichi: Ya lo se  
Yuki: Bueno, empecemos

Yuki empieza a llevar la fresa por todo el cuerpo de Shuichi, al tiempo que hace esto va besando las parte recorridas. Empieza por la frente, ojos, nariz, boca, cuello, el pecho, el abdomen hasta que llega su miembro. Ahí empieza a besarlo suave y delicadamente. Shuichi empieza a excitarse poco a poco. Asi pasa besando y mordiendo su miembro tiernamente hasta que regresa a sus labios. Lo besa con pasión mientras comparte la fresa con el. Toma una de las manos de Shuichi y empieza a besar cada dedo, con una ternura extrema. Shuichi empieza a tocar la cara de Yuki, también lo besa, abraza y mima. Así pasan varios minutos hasta que Yuki le quita el pañuelo de los ojos...

Yuki: ¿Esta bien como lo estoy haciendo?  
Shuichi: Aja  
Yuki: Esto es nuevo para mi  
Shuichi: (dándole un beso en la frente) Calla. Me quitas la inspiración...

Shuichi acaricia el cabello de Yuki, empieza a acariciar su espalda mientras lo besa en el cuello. Poco a poco cambian de lugar, ahora Shuichi esta encima de Yuki. Toma el pañuelo y ahora el le venda los ojos a Yuki. Toma un durazno y hace exactamente lo mismo que le hico Yuki a el. Yuki también se empieza a excitar, con la diferencia que una poco más rápido que su concubino. Shuichi va una de las orejas de Yuki y la muerde. Al hacer esto Yuki se prende y empieza a pensar en tomar a Shuichi lo más rápido posible ya que se está desesperando pero sabe que esto es muy importante para el y por alguna extraña razón también le va gustando este juego. Tener la ansiedad y la desesperación de no poder amarlo como a él le gustaría lo hacer desear más el momento de penetración...

Yuki: (besándolo) Esto es muy desesperante  
Shuichi: (susurrando) Eso es lo que lo torna interesante  
Yuki. Creo que tienes razón  
Shuichi: Te amo Yuki...

Shuichi por fin le quita el pañuelo de los ojos. Yuki ya no puede más, quiere hacerlo suyo. Shuichi se percata de eso, hace que se siente mientras el introduce el pene de Yuki en su interior. Yuki esta lleno de lujuria, quiere embestirlo de inmediato. Shuichi poco a poco deja que Yuki lo recueste en la cama. Se encuentra totalmente recostado en la cama. Yuki abre sus piernas y empieza a embestirlo. Ambos dan gemidos de amor...

Shuichi: (mirando a la luna por la ventana) Esta noche la luna esta preciosa   
Yuki: Deberías...verme...solo...a mi  
Shuichi: Es solo...que...con...la...luz...aahh...de la luna...mmm...te vez...más...hermoso  
Yuki: De...verdad...  
Shuichi: ahhh...esa...mmmm...es...la verdad...sigue asi...yuki

Así pasan toda la noche amándose. Al llegar el día Shuichi le prepara un rico desayuno a Yuki para agradecerle lo de la noche anterior. Este despierta y ...

Yuki: (despertando) Buenos días  
Shuichi: (dándole un beso en la mejilla) Hola amor  
Yuki: (viendo el desayuno) ¿Qué es esto?  
Shuichi: (sonriendo) Es la forma de agradecerte por lo de ayer. Espero que te guste  
Yuki: (vistiéndose) ¿Qué hora es?  
Shuichi: Como las diez  
Yuki: Demonios, se me ha hecho tarde  
Shuichi: Eso quiere decir que no vas a desayunar verdad  
Yuki: (arreglándose para ir al trabajo) Lo lamento  
Shuichi: No importa. También tengo que irme  
Yuki: ¿Vas a ver a tu banda?  
Shuichi: (vistiéndose también) Si. Quiero saber cuando nos regresamos a Japón  
Yuki: (saliendo dela casa) Entiendo  
Shuichi: Nos vemos en la tarde  
Yuki: Mejor llámame al celular. Puede que salga una junta y no pueda llegar temprano  
Shuichi: Esta bien  
Yuki: (saliendo) Nos vemos. Cierras bien  
Shuichi: Adiós

Yuki va a toda prisa a la editorial. Piensa que seguramente Hisoka y los demás lo están esperando furiosos y al llegar a la oficina...

Hisoka: Yuki ¿por qué llegas a estas horas?  
Yuki: Lo lamento, tuve un contratiempo  
Tsuzuki: Espero que no sea un amante el contratiempo que dices  
Yuki: (extrañado) ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
Hisoka: (molesto al escuchar esto) Como sea, la impuntualidad es algo imperdonable  
Tsuzuki: Tranquilo Hisoka, es la primera vez que Yuki llega tarde  
Hisoka: Y espero sea la última  
Yuki: Ya se que estuvo mal llegar a estas horas. Prometo no volverlo a hacer  
Hisoka: Eso espero  
Tsuzuki: ¿Y como te fue ayer?, ¿lograste arreglar tu problema?   
Yuki: Tu como te enteraste de eso  
Tsuzuki: Hisoka me lo dijo  
Yuki: (mirándolo con enojo) Gracias Hisoka. Siempre tan informativo   
Hisoka: Lo lamento pero tenía que explicar el por que no te quedaste a comer con los demás  
Tsuzuki: Me consta que el Presidente lo estuvo molestando hasta que le saco la verdad  
Hisoka: Pero terminaste tu problema ¿verdad?  
Yuki: Si. O al menos eso creo  
Tsuzuki: Bueno ya basta de tanta platica. A trabajar  
Yuki: ¿Y el presidente?  
Hisoka: Tuvo que irse fuera de la ciudad por negocios  
Tsuzuki: Pero a mi me dejo el mando. Así que ha trabajar. Hay mucho que hacer  
Yuki: si

Asi Tsuzuki, Yuki y Hisoka se ponen a trabajar mientras que en la habitación de Tohma Shuichi y los demás reciben una gran sorpresa...

Tohma: Hola chicos  
Suguru: Buenos días  
K: ¿Para que nos querías ver?  
Tohma: Necesito decirles algo importante  
Ryuichi: ¿Qué pasa Tohma?  
Tohma: Noriko y yo tenemos que regresar a Japón hoy mismo  
Shuichi: Asi que quiere que nosotros también regresemos a Japón   
Tohma: No. Ustedes han trabajado mucho estos últimos meses y creo que merecen unas vacaciones  
Sakano: ¿De verdad?  
Tohma: De verdad. Tengo una casa en la playa así que ya e hecho arreglos para que puedan quedarse todos ahí  
Tatsuha: Gracias Tohma  
Tohma: De nada Tatsuha  
Ryuichi: ¿Podemos irnos hoy mismo?  
Tohma: Yo preferiría que partieran mañana. Así tienen más tiempo para empacar  
Hiro: Eso estaría fenomenal  
K: Hasta que por fin eres bueno con tus trabajadores  
Tohma: Bueno chicos los dejo  
Suguru: ¿Y como llegamos ahí?  
Tohma: Ryuichi sabe donde es. El los guiará  
Ryuichi: Adiós Tohma  
Tohma: (saliendo) Cuídense  
Shuichi: (pensando) Tengo que decírselo a Yuki

CONTINUARA... 

---------------------------------------NOTAS DE LA AUTORA-----------------------------

Espero que este fic les haya gustado. Como se habrán dado cuenta el lemon no lo hice yo, el que lo creo fue mi coautor JOJUAN (puede que este aburrido por que es la primera vez que hace uno). Usagui arigato por la idea para el fic (la saque de tu revista VEINTITANTOS). Espero que lean el otro fic. Dejen reviews. Adios...


End file.
